Millennuim
by Rosetorn22
Summary: It started out as a scam started by Tea to get in the twins; Yami and Atemu's pants. What she didn't know was by having them and their friends meet Yugi and Heba it would set off a chain of ominous events that would ultimately change all of their lives. Rated for language, violence, and suggestiveness. Possible sexual scenes later it'll all depend on how I feel. Warning Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Millennium:

**Happy Valintine's Day!**

**Rose: This is an idea that occurred to me after reading an AtemuxHeba and a YamixYugi but I've incorporated it into my one of my older ideas that I haven't done yet but anyway… on with the show.**

START:

_Scene: New York, New York:_

Tea Mazaki walks into a club with the music pumping and lights flashing she gets bumped around by a few dancers as she pushes her way through the dance floor. "Where are they," she pouts as she scans the room again. "I don't understand I overheard that they would be here." She gives a frustrated sigh and turns to leave.

Outside the building the music could be heard thumping through the walls. She had exited through the back of the club. She leaned on the railing and looked to the sky. "Why am I such an outcast I was so popular back in Japan everyone loved me." Well… not everyone there were those losers. But that wasn't the point right now she had to find who she was looking for. She pulled a letter out of her white purse that hung down by her pink mini-skirt. She held it up and giggled. "They are going to be so excited and I'll be so cool once I invite them," as she thought this she giggled to herself again. But voices soon cut into her own thoughts.

"God twins are so weird," a girl's voice wines.

"Candi," Tea thinks excitedly. She walks towards the stairs and starts to slowly walk down them so she wouldn't trip as she eavesdropped.

"We are not weird Candi," two voices said in unison.

"There you go again talking together," Candi wines again and then lets out a shudder sound.

"Chill girly, it's a twin thing if they didn't do that I'd be asking some questions," a males voice cut in.

"Shut up Mariku, what do you know? You're crazier then they sound," Candi says.

"Hey I resent that!" he shouts back.

"Man let it go," a baritone voice says in a calming way.

"Yeah, she's annoyed that she didn't get in good with Ryan tonight," a similar voice to the other said.

"Yami! Atemu! You're not helping me," Candi continues to wine.

"Ah, look she's blushing," Marlk exclaims.

"No!" Candi cries as the three males laugh.

"Hey shut your yaps you assholes," there was a slight pause and then new voice continued. "Three guys teaming up on one girl."

"Shouldn't I and Atemu count as one, I mean no one can tell us apart half the time anyway." Yami says. Tea had made her way to the corner of the wall by now and was peeking around it.

There were two men looking about the age of 28 both had gravity defying hair that was a golden blond they both wore leather pants with chains decorating their hips along with their belts. They both had matching leather jackets and maroon red shirts could be seen under the jackets. Both had one ear pierced, so they had dangling earrings in the shape of a pyramid. Their biker's boots ended at the bottom of their knees. Yami was leaning on some railing while standing up while Atemu stood infront of him with his hands placed on his hips. Their crimson eyes were staring at the two girls infront of them. The other male had dark purple eyes and shaggy black hair, it was usually spiked like crazy but it seemed like he was going with the, 'I don't give a shit today,' look. All the males skin were tanned, Tea knew that it came from their Egyptian blood. Marlk was pure blood while Yami and Atemu were a mix of Egyptian and American air go their blond hair. The taller girl had her arm draped over the shorter girl. The tall one had short pale blonde hair and blue eyes. The right side of her bangs were dyed red, she wore some old faded jeans and a green mid-drift shirt and a black hat. Tea knew her as Star she never used her real name just her stagename. Candi was the girl she was being protective of, Candi looked like a grownup version of Rini from sailormoon but she had green eyes. Her pink hair was tied up in pig-tails and she wore a red sailor skirt with a simple white shirt and black jacket on.

(A/N: if you have read my Cursed story I explained that I was tired of thinking about incest because the dark and lights looked so much alike when they were together and I didn't want them to look like siblings so I changed the yami's looks abit, as for their age actual age keep reading and you'll find out. )

Star glared at the twins and Yami raised his hands in a mock surrender. "Chill I was joking."

"Sennen you take way to much pleasure in torturing others you know that," Star hisses at him.

"What! I do no such thing!" He defends himself as his brother and Marlk snicker at the comment. "You're not helping," he says as he glares at them.

"I have to agree with the brat, that's more along mine and Marlk line of work," a voice says with a slight Irish accent. A new member of the group walks from the shadows to reveal another man with long red hair and dark purple eyes.

(A/N: The Yami's looks exactly the same except for their hair color (ish).)

"Brat! Who you calling a brat, thief," Yami says turning to Bakura his fist clenched. Those two could just never seem to get along. Bakura was sporting an all black leather outfit except for the red coat that ended at his knees. (Think Vash the Stampede style coat.)

"I don't have time for you twerp," Bakura attempts to brush him off but this only makes Yami more angry and they start to throw comment after comment at one another. Star stares with a bored look at the two.

"Atemu I think that it's time you put your animal and Marlk's animal in separate cages," Star says plainly. Atemu and Marlku howl with laughter as the two 'animals' keep arguing because they were too engrossed in their feud to even register they were being insulted.

Tea's face turned into one of disgust. How dare she speak of her Yami that way! He and his twin brother Atemu were gorgeous. Tea flew off into her own world for a moment before she shook her head remembering what she came here to do. So she walked towards them walking alittle heavily in her knee high white boots so you could clearly hear her heels click on the ground. She rounded her hips as she walked trying to act sexy with her pink mini skirt. The way she walked made her boobs bob up and down a little as she did. Which her yellow tube top, that didn't even cover her stomach, let alone her boobs very well. She was desperate at this point to get the Sennen's attention. She idolized them for being perfect beings. She deserved them, in her mind. The groups attention was turned towards her now. She beamed with success.

"Oh great…" the group thought in unison as Tea walked towards them. She had a huge smile on her face which made the men want to run. Tea was known for being overly emotional.

"Hey guys," she says way to cheerfully. Everyone braces for their chance to run. "I've been looking for you guys everywhere."

"What do you want woman," Bakura hisses. Tea gives him a quick glare then plasters a smile back on her face.

"I just got something really great in the mail and I wanted to share it with my closet friends," she stated holding up the letter she had just recently pulled out of her purse. Everyone shared a looked then looked back at Tea. "You guys know that I'm originally from Japan-" she is cut off.

"You're going back, see ya," Marik chimes in.

Tea glares at him. "No, well… yes I'm going back but only for alittle while. You see my high school reunion is coming up." Everyone's eyes widened at the announcement, but it had nothing on what she said next. " And… I wanted to invite you all to come back to Japan with me for a small vacation." Everyone's months almost hit the floor. Inside Tea smirked evilly. "Yeah that's right just think about how amazing I am to give you this opportunity. Come one Yami-kun I know that you've always wanted to go and Atemu loves to travel so this is perfect," she thinks to herself.

Bakura scoffs, "No way in hell bitch am I going anywhere with you." He pointed to her and then stalked off having enough of this for one day. The group could hear the engine of his bike roar in the distance then fade as he rode away.

Tea laughed nervously on the outside, inside however… "That's right ass drive off the offer wasn't for you anyway." Tea turned her attention to Yami and Atemu. "Well I've already bought a few plane tickets and it doesn't happen for another week so you can think about it tonight and let me know tomorrow ok." She put on the sweetest fake smile on. They just stared at her and her smile was starting to falter. "Say something damnit," she hissed in her head.

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun Tea," Candi's voice breaks the silence as everyone turns there attention to her. Star stood behind her now looking at her like she had grown a second head. Candi looks at the others, as if asking them to say something. Yami sighed and returned to his brother's side.

"Well… Japan is one of the places that I've always wanted to go," he muses to himself. He tries to say it low enough so only his brother could here but Tea heard it too.

"If it helps I have tons of friends and we could give you an exclusive tour of my hometown Domino," Tea says in an overly happy voice again. Yami's eyes light up.

"Hey isn't that where the main office of Kaiba corp. is located," he asks his brother more than Tea.

"Yes and I actually went to school with 'the' Seto Kaiba," Tea announces hoping to boost her chances.

"No way," the twins said in unison. They look at eachother then to Tea.

"You mean to tell-" Yami starts.

"-us that you know Seto Kaida," Atemu finishes.

"Yup," Tea nods. "Perfect," she thinks.

The twins give eachother another look. They then start to walk towards her in unison. They put some seductive smirks on their faces. Candi sighs as Star smacks her forehead with the palm of her hand. Marik just turns around then lies on his side facing the wall now. He leans on his elbow having his hand propping his head up. Tea gulps as she sees something that has only happened to her in her dreams coming to reality.

"So…" Yami starts as him and his brother part going to either side of her.

"You know Kaiba eh…" Atemu asks. Tea nods her head all the blood going to her face. They stop behind her and give a quick smirk to eachother. "So…" this time Atemu starts. As they start each of them put one hand on one of her shoulders. A shiver goes down her spine and she loves it.

"If we go with you-," Yami breathes on her neck.

"Then we'll get to meet-," Atemu breathes on the other side of her neck.

"Seto Kaiba?" They finish together. Tea almost collapsed from the heat on her neck.

"Y-yea s-s-sure," she stutters. The two men lean away from her. The twins look at eachother, they didn't believe her. She was no one here, how could she know Seto Kaiba? Then never mention it. The twins make their way to stand infront of her this time. They can already see that Tea is lost in her own world. They were abit disgusted but knew that being near her was necessary to getting what they wanted.

"So…" Yami starts.

"How do you-," Atemu continues.

"-know Kaiba-" Yami takes his turn.

"-exactly." They finish together.

Tea still caught up in her day dream, that they didn't want to know. She answers, "I was childhood friends with Yugi Mutou, king of games." She says dreamily. The twins mouths dropped open again, first Seto kaiba NOW it was Yugi Mutou. What had they missed?

"You know Yugi Mouto!" they said exasperated. The name seemed to bring Tea back to reality.

"W-what," she stuttered.

"You know Yugi Mouto," they said again but calmer this time.

"What! W-when did I say that," Tea said nervously.

"You just said that you were childhood friends with him," Candi cut in. The twins looked at her annoyed that she had cut in on their fun.

"I-I did," Tea thought for a moment. "Yeah I did," she says sounding more excited. "This is perfect I forgot that runt was famous," she thinks to herself.

"Please she's obviously lying," Star now talks for the first time since Tea had appeared.

"I am not, we even dated at one point cause he thought that I was cute," she says putting one hand on her hip giving Star a smug look. Everyone looked at her shocked. "Great now I have to follow through," she thinks in her head with an annoyed voice. She then pulls her cellphone from her purse and smirks. "I even have his number I can call him," she says getting really arrogant. "Right now even," she says giving Star an 'I dare you' look.

Star crossed her arms over her chest giving Tea a scowl. "Do it," she simply says. The twins and Candi had moved back out of the women's line of fire- i mean sight. Tea looked at her cellphone in thought for a moment. But then gave it a stern stare.

"Fine," Tea huffs and then presses a button to look up Yugi's number. She pushed the button to call him and pressed the phone against her ear. It started to ring, and it kept ringing until…

END CHAPTER ONE….

* * *

**Rose: So... dose Tea really know Yugi Review and find out next chapter.**

**Reviews are appreciated and help future chapters come out faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

Millennium chapter 2;

**Rose: Awesome I got 2 reviews on one chapter thank you; YamixHikaru lover and Starguardian5 ^.^ I have a lot of stories up so it will all depend on how interested you are in the story for me to update quickly. You have to let me know cause if you don't it will probably be awhile till I update a certain flicks if I think that no one is interested in them. If I ever get writers block on a story I apologize in advance. **

**Bakura: You're not doing your normal ramblings…**

**Rose: That's cause I'm typing this at school not at home not as many detractions or funny things going on around me.**

**Yami: It doesn't surprise that you're at school for once it was like a circus in your house last night how many people were they like… 5**

**Jou: That's not a lot-**

**Rose : That's more than enough in my home, now unless you are going to do the disclaimer then shut up!**

**Tea: Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the toons just this idea….**

**CHAPTER START!**

"Hello…" two voices answer in unison. Tea pulls her head away and gives the phone a strange look. But when she hears nothing else…

"Yugi it's-" she's cut off.

"Got ya," two voices say and then giggle alittle. "You've reached-"

"Yugi," Yugi says.

"And," two voice say.

"Heba," Heba says.

"Mouto," they say again. "Sorry we're not around at the moment but if you leave us a message we'll think about returning your call," they giggle again. "So leave a message after the tone, beeeeep," they both say and giggle one last time.

"Thank Kami this is the right number," Tea sighed in her head. "But what was with the giggling they are the same age as me and they're acting like children," she now scows mentally. "Losers," she hisses one last time in her head before she turns on her overly happy voice. "Hey Yugi it's Tea ,just letting you know that I'm coming back for our class reunion ,and if you could call me back I have something important to ask you ok." She giggles into the phone, " I can't wait to hear from you," she finishes in a sweet voice.

Only once Tea closed the phone did she notice the twins on either side of her listening to the message and Candi was stationed closely infront of her. She is taken aback and looks at how she is surrounded franticly.

"You really do know them," Candi said just above a whisper. "THAT'S SO COOL." She jumps up and hugs Tea around the neck and Tea almost falls forward with the added weight but the twins put one of theirs hands on each of her shoulders to keep her steady. "YOUR SO AMAZING TEA," She yells again the jumps off her and runs over to Star. Who looked really annoyed that she had been proven wrong.

"Fine," Star says grabbing Candi's upper arm. " You know them but I still doubt your relationship with them. Let's go home Candi." She starts to drag her away. Marik is now paying attention to them again.

"So what's their relationship again?" Marik asks pointing a thump in the girls retreating direction.

"Candi's parents adopted Star when her parents died apparently they were close family friends and they didn't want her to go an orphanage," Atemu answered his friends question.

"So… sisters then?" Marik asks-ish and Atemu nods.

"So," Tea brings the attention back her. "Are you coming," she asks the twins mostly. Atemu and Yami look at eachother then back to Tea. Who tried to pout but she just ended up fucking up her face.

"One moment," they say in unison and run over to Marik were they huddle and whisper to eachother.

Tea started to look at her nails in a bored manner. She knew that she had already won, why did they need to talk about it? Her only problem was her relationship with Yugi. They had never dated in fact she turned him down flat. He was a loser and she was pretty and popular in high school. Popular and loser don't go together. But it seemed like she had no choice. She stared at the backs of Yami and Atemu's heads. They were so hot, she'd take either one of them. Or… a thought accrued to her a three way wouldn't be bad either she could capture them both. Yes… she would have both of them. She smirked evilly to herself but quickly recomposed herself once the boys turned around. All off them walked toward her in a normal which sparked Tea's curiosity. Marik was with them.

"Well," Atemu started then cleared his throat. "After a lot of thought-," he is interrupted.

"A LOT," Marik chimed in. Then he received a quick whack from Atemu which got a chuckle from Yami.

"We would be happy to go with you-" Atemu was interrupted again.

"YES," Tea fist pumped the air but quickly put her hand over her month blushing. Atemu looked alittle annoyed at her. "Sorry," she said shyly. "Oh yeah, all right this is perfect," Tea started her train of victory comments in her head but they were cut short by what Atemu said next.

"But only under one condition-" for the third time interrupted.

"One very BIG condition," Marik says. This time Atemu glared at him and he backed away from his friend just alittle.

"We will not be going with you alone," Yami finishes for his brother.

"Thank you," Atemu thanks his brother.

Tea's brain stops right in it's tracks. "What," she says softly. "B-but I-uh, I-uh only got three tickets," she says innocently.

The twins look at eachother with cheesy smiles. "Don't worry about it we'll take care of it," they say together.

"O-ok," is all that Tea could say.

Back at Tea's apartment-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SHIT ABOUT!," she screams as she tosses her purse onto the sofa. "we will not be going alone 'with you,'" she says in mock baritone voice. She paces around her sofa. "Gah," she yells and flops down on it putting her arm over her eyes. "What am I going to do," she thinks desperately.

"So what's wrong now," a lazy female voice drones beside her.

"AH!," Tea jumps. "Jupiter what the hell!" she yells in her face.

"Excuse me," she takes a drag from her cigarette. "YOU woke ME up," she states sharply. Her grey eyes look over her roommate lazily. She then tucks her black hair behind her ear. "So what trouble did that big month of yours get you into now."

"None of your damn business," Tea hisses. Jupiter takes another puff.

"Let me put it this way princess," she says and walks around the sofa so that she is infront of her now. "You wake me up again and it will be my business," she says looking straight into Tea's eye. "Got it," Tea nods quickly at her. Jupiter breathes out again. "Good," she pats Tea on the head. "I swear if I wasn't here you would go off the deep end kid." With that Jupiter returns to her room.

"Shit," Tea thinks eyeing Jupiter's door. "What am I going to do! He has to call me back he just has to. He always been too nice for his own good. But I have to play this right he can't… no they can't know. I have to impress them they HAVE to want me." Tea thinks this as she chews her thumb.

(A/N: what you people think that Tea can afford an apartment on her own in New York. I say no.)

Tea turns to her purse which her phone is in, "maybe I should try again…" she trails of in her thinking. She then continues with a different thought. "Who else do they want to come…" her phone ringing interrupts her thoughts. She scrambles for her phone and sees Yugi's number on it. "Excellent," she thinks. "Yugi," she answers overly happy.

"I told you not call her Ra damnit," she hears voice whispers sharply.

"Shut up," a similar voice to the first says. There's a thump and whine then the same voice answers her. "Hello Tea, you called."

Tea chooses to ignore the voice," Yes Yugi I have something very important to ask you," she starts but pauses and tries to think of a good way to word it.

"Tea?" he asks.

"I told someone that you were my boyfriend and we broke up cause I was moving to New York," Tea blurts out. There was a long pause… Did he buy it? It just came from the top of her head, but she needed him to believe it.

"Come again," he finally said.

Tea groaned. "I told someone that you were my ex-boyfriend Yugi. So I need a really big favor from you…"she trails off just waiting for something. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," she tried to sound like she was about to cry on the last part of the sentence. "I don't know what I was thinking Yugi, but…but I can't be liar it would ruin my reputation that I've worked so hard on. It was simple mistake." She sobbed alittle. "Yugi…Yugi?" she calls.

She hears a sigh. "I'm here Tea, but why would say something like that? If I remember correctly you turned me down."

"Well he's not mad, now to reel him in," she thinks. "I'm truly sorry about that Yugi but I didn't love you I saw no reason to drag you along and have you develop more feelings for me." She paused, "that would have been very cruel of me." She hears another sigh followed by a groan that sounded…annoyed? Angry? She couldn't tell nor did she care.

"I understand," Yugi said slowly.

"WHAT!" someone yelled in the background. Another thump with some harsh whispering was heard.

"Well, what is it that you want Tea?" Yugi asks.

Tea smirks evilly, "Got'cha," she thinks. "Oh nothing too big Yugi dear," she let the 'dear' cling in the air before she continued. "My friends will be coming with me to our high school reunion and I just wanted you to back me up," she pauses. "Just a little," she says as sweet as she can be.

"I don't know Tea, I think that I need to think about it," he says.

"Oh, of course, "she says. "Take your time," she encourages him. "You fucking loser do as I say. I don't have time for your stupid little games," she thinks angrily. "Oh, could you pick us up from the airport Yugi-kun I would love for them to meet you first thing."

"Well… I guess… I might not be able to pick you up personally but I can have someone pick you up," Yugi says slowly showing his uncertainty.

"Oh anything would be great. I want to meet you as soon as possible to discuss our arrangement," she says.

"We'll…" he starts.

"No no no," a voice harshly whispers.

"Shut up," Yugi hisses at him. "I guess… that we will see eachother then Tea if not at least at the reunion then," he says awkwardly.

"Yes we will," she says. "Please you'll do everything that I say if I'm right you still probably like me," she thinks and then smirks to herself. "Good-bye Yugi," she says.

"Good-bye, Tea," he says.

"Oh and Yugi," she adds quickly.

"Yes," he says slowly.

"I can't wait to see you again," she says almost seductively.

"Right," he says dragging out the 'i' part and hangs up.

Once the phone is done she tosses her phone to the other side of the sofa. She sits there a moment to think. Then she goes to pull out the letter from her purse. "I need a plan on how do this, and to make a plan I need to know where I'm going to be at," she thinks. She looks over the paper until she finds the name of the meeting place. A club called HiP HoP.

(A/N: don't know if one actually exists if so no relation if it does.)

Scenechange:

Domino, Japan:

"You are such a loser," Heba says to his little brother. Yugi turns to glare at his big brother.

"No, I'm a nice person ,which, I think that you could learn a thing or two from me," Yugi says walking away from the phone.

Unlike in New York, it was bright and sunny in Japan it was about mid-day. The two boys where getting ready to leave their home.

"I'm the older one you should learn from me," Heba states.

"By 10 minutes!" Yugi exclaims. He hurries to put his last boot on as his older brother opens the front door letting the light into the hallway.

"Come on Yugi you're so slow, we have to go get the club ready to open for the night," Heba says.

"H-hey wait for me!" Yugi calls after his brother as he runs after him forgetting to close the door.

CHAPTER TWO END:

**Rose: Well here's chapter two and I hope that I have not disappointed. So… well this little scheme blow up in little Tea's face well… you'll have review and find out wont you *wink* **

**BTW I have a lot of stories up right now that I need to finish so it will depend on the response that I get from the stories themselves if they will be the ones updated quicker. **

**As I stated last time Reviews make the next chapter come out quicker….**

**-Write you later…**

**-Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Millennium Chapter 3:**

**Rose: Yay thank you reviewers… You're all so great! Thank you my two new reviewers HikarixYamixYaoi and Silverspirt0699… I hope that I don't disappoint. And for your wonderful reviews I'll you a secret I had already had this story written up but after seeing the feedback.. and some help *wink* You know who you are chika this is where this story is getting revamped the first two chapters I did not tamper with however from here on out it's all new! Please tell me what you think and I hope that I don't disappoint.**

**Jou: Man that's a mouthful are you sure that they are going to read it all..**

**Rose: Jou…You know what I'm going to say don't you? **

**Yugi and Heba: If you are not going to do the disclaimer then shut up..**

**Jou: But… but I ….Seto**

**Seto: -looks up from labtop- You are the one that called her a boy so YOU and YOU alone shall deal with the consequences.**

**Jou: TRAITOR!**

**Seto: I have to be on your side first to be traitor- Jou's mouth drops open-**

**Otoji: It's a miracle silence!**

**Honda:-smacks Otoji- Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the toons just this idea. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER START:**

* * *

The sliding doors open for the group to walk in into the airport. The announcements greet them.

'Welcome to the New York international airport all flights our arriving on time there are no delays. Please remember to check in all of your belongs, and have your tickets and I.D.'s ready for the checkpoints.'

"Well let's go get our tickets," Atemu says leading the group. He was half exicited and half dreading this trip , true he would get to travel… but; he looked to his left narrowing his eyes at the brunette woman named Tea. He had to travel with…_her. _

"Yay, we're going on vacation," Candi laughs as she runs past everyone to the front desk. The group members gave eachother strange looks. Tea masks her annoyance with a really fake smile, which was twitching by the way. Star just face palmed then shook her head. Yami chuckled at her childlike behavior, while Bakura just seemed to scowl at everything around him.

"Why is he even here?" Tea thinks.

"Are we sure that she's 24, and not like 8," Marik asks pointing to her bouncing from.

"Well… she's not the strangest thing I've ever seen," Yami chimes in as he walks over to Candi.

"I can't believe that we are going to Japan," Candi exclaims bouncing in place.

Yami chuckled, "You seem very excited Candi."

"Of course," she stops bouncing and frowns at him with an eyebrow raised but then smiles happily again. Which was confusing the shit out of Yami; he looked to his brother who simply but his hands up in surrender but for Yami it translated to 'you're on your bro.'

"Receipt," the woman in front of them said. They both looked at her confused and she just sighed at them. "I need your receipt unless you have yet to get tickets. If you haven't gotten your tickets yet you need to be in the line over there. " She finishes and points. Yami and Candi looked at eachother not knowing what to do. That is until Atemu chuckles behind them making them turn around.

"If you don't know what to do maybe you shouldn't run ahead of everyone," he says handing the woman their six tickets. He had already collected the three from Tea.

"That's why you're the big brother Atemu," Yami states.

"Oh please, " Atemu roles his eyes at his twin. "You would trade with me any day of the week and you know it."

"True," Yami admits earning him some laughs from his friends.

* * *

_Scenechange: Airplane_

Yami and Atemu sat together looking bored as Marik sat infront of them with Tea next to him. Marik had to wonder what he had done to deserve this… oh wait, no he knew exactly what he did to this kind of fortune. He grinned wildly at the memory… ok memories.

The four had the window seats while the other girls sat in the middle row, Tea was beyond annoyed. Candi was jumping around like a five year that had had way to much chocolate. While Star just sat there and ignored her, "DO SOMETHING BITCH!" Tea hissed in her head. Tea felt her eyebrow twitch as Star's frown turned into a smirk like she could read Tea's mind or something…

"Damn it how can I get them to fall for me if a can't even get near them, "Tea fumed looking back at the twins.

"Hey Atemu?" Yami asks turning to; what it looked like his sleeping brother.

"Yes brother?" Atemu says not even opening up his eyes, so he could continue the illusion that he was sleeping.

"I… um…" Yami lifted a finger to his chin thinking of what to say.

Atemu sighed, "Look brother unless you've seen something that I don't know about you have no need to worry."

"No nothing like that brother… it just…" Yami starts.

"There were some strange signs this morning that I didn't get a chance to look into cause we were in a hurry," Atemu joins in with his brother.

"You knew!" Yami exclaimed.

Atemu says " I don't know why your so worried about that silly legend at a time like this." Yami gave his brother a worried glance before releasing his own sigh.

"I dreamed about father last night though Atemu I-," Yami is interrupted.

"Good day this your captain speaking, it's lovely day clear skies and we are expecting little to no turbulence on our 6 hour flight to Los Angeles, CA.," the pilot begins his introduction.

"Don't worry about it brother, it disappeared over 20 years ago, as long as we don't come into contact with it. We will be free of our families past." Atemu says darkly as the flight attendants start their demonstrations.

"Right," Yami breathes looking out the window. As the plane takes off he sees… Bakura! No it couldn't have been, he merely just saw them off how could he be on the runways.

* * *

_Scenechange; Unused Runway_

As the plane takes off it is watched by an known man in a blac k cloak his eyes glow evilly under his hood.

"This is about to be very interesting," he thinks in a snake like voice. He turns to see Bakura walking up behind him. "Ah, so good of you to join me 'King of Thieves'," Bakura scoffed at the title.

"They are headed for Japan just as you said," the man doesn't answer, Bakura clicks his tongue in annoyance, "your darkness," he bows from the waist down.

"Ah, excellent," the man gave him a toothy grin from under his hood, "You know what do," he said and shooed Bakura away. Bakura 'hns' in response then instantly disappears. The figure grins even wider, "very interesting indeed," he howls with dark laughter as he too disappears as the plane flies out of sight.

* * *

_Scenechange: Downtown Domino_

In downtown Domino a certain place of business was setting up for busy night. A young woman with rather large breasts was caring around a stack of plates and setting them in there proper places on the glass table tops. The girl had blue hair tided up with a yellow ribbon and brown eyes. She wore the standard uniform for a waiter; a dark purple skirt with a white button up shirt and black vest over it.

"Miho put those plates down," another girl says. "That's work for the guys those are heavy."

Miho turns to smile brightly at her, "but Kisara I'm a waiter it's our job to set the table." Kisara tucked her white hair behind her closing her eyes while sighing in annoyance. She opened them to stare sternly at Miho.

"Where is Alister he should at least be helping you," she says. As she says this the front doors burst open with Alister playing an electric air guitar, his headphones blaring rock music into his ears. Miho giggle while Kisara just rolls her eyes. "Great," she says walking away before she punches the man. Alister has dark red hair in a bob-ish cut and blue eyes. He wore a red wife beater shirt under his black vest with the black work pants that were baggy. He jammed all the way over to Miho while she clapped and laughed at him. He had a red and black duffle bag on his side.

"Thank you, Thank you," he says and gives her a big bow as the song ends. His Australian accent came through in his voice.

"That was so good Alister-san," Miho says sweetly. He smirks at Miho and grabs her hand bringing it to his lips and kisses it.

"Anything for you koi," he says and stares in her eyes making her blush.

"Hey lover boy you're late," a male voice bursts their bubble.

"Take a chill Yusei the bosses aren't here yet," Alister waves him off. Yusei wrinkled his noise at Alister from behind the bar he was stationed at. Yusei had black hair with some strategically placed blond streaks throughout it and dark blue eyes. He wore a black tank top with a navy blue jacket over it with black fingerless gloves. His black jeans and biker boots completed his look. He was cleaning the black granite bar top. Tons of booze was shelved behind him.

"You're just lucky. The Mouto's may be strange but they don't take light to tardiness… atleast Heba doesn't," Kisara's voice boomed throughout the floor.

The building was huge by the way. It six stories tall the main room of the club opened through the first four floors till the ceiling topped it. Some stair cases lead up to some lofts that had some other tables and seating. In the back was a huge stage that they had live performances on every night. The walls where all painted black with some purple or crimson panels breaking up the darkness randomly. The tables tops where all glass, thick glass and were bolted to the floor, so no breaking, and no falling over. The wood that the booths were made were stained black and the cushions were colored either dark plum or crimson. Lights of many different colors hung from the ceiling.

"Damnit woman your voice is load enough already," a man named Jack Atlas came into the room and looked up at Kisara. She had walked up the spiral staircase behind the bar that leads to a walk way where all the office doors were at. She glared at Jack, he was tall with a cold stare, if his eyes weren't purple people would swear that he was related to Seto Kaiba. He has bright blond hair he was sporting a white wife-beater with a sleeveless white trench coat. He wore a choker and some black chained necklaces. His studded belt held up his black leather pants and black boots completed the look.

Alister just rolled his eyes as Kisara and Jack just threw some smart comments back towards eachother. He sighed and took a good look around.

"Hey, where's the dog?" he asks. The question makes Jack and Kisara stop mid conversation. Everyone looked around for their manager. Yusei just kept cleaning ignoring the whole lot of them.

"Better not let him hear you say that," Valon says as he walks through the front door with his arm snaked around Mai's waist. They were both decked out in to perform on stage.

Jack snorted, "So you two are the entertainment for tonight."

"Can it Atlas before I shove your deck up your ass," Valon says glaring at him with his blue eyes through his brown bangs.

"A card game really," he scoffs.

"We all know that it's more than a game," Yusei mumbles and everyone is silenced.

"I think Jou-kun had to do something personal for Yugi-sama today," Miho breaks the tension in the room. Valon and Mai head back to the employee locker rooms leaving the rest. As more employee's start to arrive; Honda, Mako, Chazz, Leon, Vivian, etc., everyones thoughts shifted to the missing manager and owners.

* * *

_Scenechange- Airport. _

Their plane taxies and starts to dock. The walkway is attached to the door and the cargo hatch is opened to retrieve the bags. As the passengers exit the plane the group can be seen. As they walk to the conveyor belt to retrieve their belongings. Tea breaks away from the group and franticly dials a number on her phone. It starts to ring….

"Yes…" someone says slowly on the other end.

"Yugi?" Tea questions. The other smirks on his end.

"Of course it's me Tea-chan what can I do for you," he asks.

"You're supposed to be picking us up, where are you?" She more like demands then asks. The boys smirk grows widen.

"Don't worry Tea-chan I- we have sent someone to pick you and your friends up," he says with a fake sweetness but Tea buys it.

"So who should I be looking for?" she asks.

"Oh you'll know when you see him, believe me, you'll know," 'Yugi' says.

"Well good I'll see you soon my Yugi-kun," Tea says and hangs up her phone.

_Scenechange: Limo interior _

'Yugi' pulls the phone away from his ear and smirks. This was going to be fun. Not even Jou really knew who he was picking up.

"Heba…" he brother looked at him from the other side of the limo.

"Yes Yugi," he said happily.

"Who was that," Yugi asks then looks at the phone his brother has balanced on his knee and gasps. "How'd you get my phone Heba! What did you do?"

"Oh, I think you already know little brother," Heba chuckles. Yugi's big amethyst eyes narrow as a smirk crosses his face.

"Heba shouldn't we be nice to our guests, brother," Yugi says innocently given that he looked alittle wicked at the moment. Heba shifts his half-lidded gaze to his brother now.

"Yugi…" Heba raises his hand beckoning his brother to come to him. Yugi did as he was asked and crawled over to his brother. Heba then petted his head playing with his brothers long plum hair. Yugi started purr and layed down on his brother lap like cat. "Who says we can't have alittle fun, besides she's the one that wants to play with fire brother dear." Heba now stops petting Yugi and Yugi looks up at his brother. "We're not as nice and innocent as we use to be." Heba looks down at his brother and they gaze into eachother eyes. "No one is allowed to enter our world."

(A/N: yes creepy I know but trust me this starting point for the brothers is very important to their character development I don't support incest. Also yes Heba was the one talking to Tea not Yugi. And I have changed the brothers looks alittle but the full detail of the change won't be revealed until Atemu and Yami see them :3)

* * *

_Scenechange: Domino Airport_

Tea taps her foot anxiously as she scans the crowd. They had been waiting for like 20 MINUTES! Where the hell was their ride she couldn't believe the audacity of the person to be so late. She was going to complain big time to Yugi once she met him.

"So…"Star drags out. "Where are these friends of yours with that ride." Star was sitting on her suitcase with Candi standing behind her. Marik was looking around at the all the security, no one wanted to know what he was thinking. Yami and Atemu had actually pulled out their decks and started to play a friendly game of duel monsters.

"They'll be here," Tea snapped as she was about to pull her phone out again.

"Excuse me," a voice asks softly.

"What," Tea rounds on the person glaring at him. He had lilac eyes and platinum blond hair both features shone brightly on his tanned skin. He had on a white sleeveless hoodie, that was form fitting, and purple jeans with white boots that came over them and stopped just under his knee. He wore a gold choker and two golden wrist bands that completed his look. The boy puts his hands on his hips and slightly narrows his eyes at the girl.

"You must be Tea," he now says flatly. Tea looks taken back realizing that she must have just yelled at their ride.

Tea couldn't find the right words to say so she just stood there struggling while everyone just stared at her. Marik however practically drooled the moment he laid eyes on the boy. At Tea's silence the boy rolled his eyes then stuck out his hand to the girl.

"My name is Malik," he says now everyone turned to Marik, their names where so similar. Malik didn't notice or pretended not to and Marik just shrugged at the similarity. Malik waits for someone to say something, when that doesn't happen he sighs. "I've been sent by my cousin Yugi to pick you up," he states raising an eyebrow. He is given silence again. It seemed like the group was waiting for the Tea girl to talk, and she wasn't doing her job very well. 'Well, shall we get going," he says and starts to walk away. No one follows him well… except for Marik. He stops and turns around, "I can just leave you here," he says to the rest while crossing his arms. Everyone gets ready to go until…

"Stop," Tea yells throwing her hands up.

"Is she always this dramatic," Malik whispers to Marik.

"You have no idea," he says making his voice lower and more seductive sounding. He visibly saw Malik shiver which made him beam with pride.

"Yugi said that I would know you when I saw you and I have no idea who you are," she started.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, we should really pick that up," Malik said completely blowing Tea off. She was fuming, how dare he just ignore her like that. There were a few snickers behind her and Malik just smirked at Marik.

"My Malik-pretty is funny," he thinks, wait, what did he just think? Malik-pretty? He unconsciously licked his lips, it had a nice ring to it along with the 'my' part.

"Follow me," Malik said exasperatedly. The group followed him, and noticed that they were headed to the foot court part of the airport. (Rose: -smirks- you see where I'm going with this don't you.) Malik looks around till he stops a large group of people surrounding one table. "In the name of Ra, "he thinks as he gets closer to the mass of people.

"You're going down Katsuya," a big burly man stuffing a burger in his month. The man Katsuya laughs with ihs mouth full. The group thinks 'ew,' in unison.

"The name is Jonouchi to you, and you'll be eating my dust," he says munching on another burger.

"Bah, don't you mean plate," the other tries to steal one of the burgers infront of Jonuochi. "Ouch," he yanks his hand away rubbing it. Jonouchi had stabbed him with his fork, that he wasn't using.

"Ha," he says victoriously and the next thing everyone know the the table is cleared with only the wrappers from all the burgers remaining. Jonouchi leaned back in his seat whipping his mouth with a napkin. "I win," he says simply.

"No! No way!" the man grabs his hair with his hands and freaks out even more when he is handed the check for both of their meals. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KINDING ME!" the crowd laughed and Jonuochi held a 'v' for victory sign up with his hand.

"Oh yeah, never doubt the power of the human stomach," Jonouchi announces and the crowd breaks into laughter again. Jonouchi wore a dark green wife-beater with some dog-tags hanging around his neck. He wore jeans with a black belt holding them up, tan worker boots and fingerless gloves finished his outfit. Jonouchi looks around until his eyes land on Malik. "Hey Malik," he waves as he walks over to him. "Where have you been." Malik smacks him on the forehead.

"I've been wondering around the past 20 minutes trying to find someone that I've never meet while you sit here and stuff your face," Malik lectured him.

"Touche much," Jonouchi scoffs. Jonouchi then looks to Malik's right where his gaze meets Marik. "Malik I think you got the wrong person it was a chick we were supposed to pick up remember," he looks Marik over. "You're not a girl… are…are you?" Marik growls at him and Jonouchi puts his arms up in a surrender. Before he could apologize…

"YOU," everyone turned to Tea. "You're our ride," she said pointing a finger at Jonouchi. Jonouchi's honey brown eyes turn darker.

"Tea," he says lowly. "What are you doing here?" Tea raises an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Did you really not graduate or something, hello our high school reunion," she says flipping her brown hair back over the shoulder.

"Of course , I know I just didn't think that they'd let you back into the country without putting out a national alert for everyone to hide their children and lock all their doors and windows." He answers her with smirk. Tea's mouth drops open in shock. Malik rolls his eyes at Jonuochi, while Marik and the group just snicker.

Tea pulls herself back together. "W-well it seem like the dog finally has a brain," she stuttered out. Atemu put a hand on her shoulder before this got out of hand and she embarrassed herself…. on second thought maybe he should let this continue….

"Hello," Atemu says offering his hand. Jonouchi looked at it skeptically.

"We came for the free trip," Yami comes up beside him and whispers in his ear. Jonouchi then cracked a goofy smile.

"Well that's good to hear," Tea huffed from behind Atemu as Jonouchi grabbed his hand with a strong grip. "Name's Katsuya Jonouchi, but you can call me Jou like all of my friends do," he greets shaking Atemus hand.

"Pleasure, " he says. "Shall we be going," he offers.

"Yeah," Marik chimes in putting his arm around Malik's waist. "Let's go," he says to everyone but turns to Malik, " I wanna know what turns you on." Marik smirks at him while Malik just gave him a bored look. Like this happens all the time. He just removed himself out of Marik's grip grabbing the others bangs yanking him down to his eye level. ,

"Listen here you," Malik started. "I don't know what you think you can do, but I assure you, piss me off and the only way you'll ever get 'it' up again is by being submissive." Marik was completely turned on the more his Malik-pretty talked the more he liked him.

"Only if it's you Malik-pretty," he purred back. Malik seemed alittle shocked, but just gave Marik a hard look and walked past him.

"Let's go before you cause another scene Jou," Malik says.

"Please," Jou says following him beckoning the others to come. "I always make it a good time where ever I go." The doors open to let them out of the airport and their two new friends lead them to limo. Everyone kinda just stared at it. Malik and Jou looked at eachother. "What?" he asked the group.

"Nice.. so, the psyco here," she pats Tea on the shoulder then continues, "knows someone that's loaded, and here I thought we'd be bunking together in tiny rooms," Star comments.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too," Jou mumbles to Malik who elbows him in the stomach. "What!" he says rubbing his side.

"Let's go," Malik say getting into the limo.

**CHAPTER END…**

* * *

**Rose: Well let me know what you think guys, remember the more response the sooner the next chapter should be up!**

**Yami: Did she-**

**Yugi: Yes**

**Yami: But we-**

**Yugi: I know**

**Yami: Grrr…**

**Rose: -giggles- You should know better Yami you can't hide the cookies from me. Lol **

**Yami: Gah!**

**Otoji and Honda: PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**p.s. I have the outlines for Trapped Ch.6 and BrotherxBrother Ch.2 written plus I'm starting on the outline for cursed Ch.8… but… I have an 8 page paper due in my argumentative essay's class… so… yeah I'll try to write up at least one of them by the end of the week…..but no promises.**


	4. Chapter 4

Millennium ch.4

* * *

**Rose: OMR you wouldn't believe the the week that I've had-**

**Yami: Stop right there. –holds hand up-**

**Rose: But-**

**Yami: Ah –pulls out spray bottle- Bad, bad writer.**

**Rose: What the hell who said you could use that!**

**Yami: Ly told me I could.**

**Rose: Huh O.o wtf**

**Yami: it's been a long enough wait –sprays her with water-**

**Rose: But they –spray- I need to- spray- THAT'S IT DANTE GET HIM!**

**Yami: Dante wont do anything to me-AH**

**Dante: -barks at Yami and chases him out of room-**

**Rose: Shit now I'm out of time I'll tell yall in the closer….**

**Yugi: Rose doesn't own yu-gi-oh or the toons just this idea… Rose why is there a dog in here?... **

**CHAPTER START:**

* * *

The air was thick and dark even though the background of thes rift shifted between black ,purples, and reds. Going further objects would be seen floating aimlessly; trees, homes and rocks. Strange creatures would fly or walk through this void known as the Rift. This was a place where both darkness and light lived in a calm chaos. The colors shift and the creatures of the rift stir. A large door was soon seen; the gateway to Shangri-La, that's how most people saw it anyway. For some it would led to the gardens of Eden that were lost to mankind since the first sin. Depending on the soul that wished to pass through it you could access any level of hell. The large gates where surrounded by a city, most of the city was cast in stone, frozen in time. When the first deity was chosen by the creator to watch and guide his fellow man he was given the title of 'king'. Of course it means something different now gods and kings are no longer one.

This city was once full of life, may believed that it had been sunk into the ocean however, it had been swallowed into the rift between worlds to act as home for the gateway. (Think like Talpa big doors from Ronin Warriors) The once great city of Atlantis reduced to a simple grounding device her people trapped in a frozen hell. The king had done a great betrayal to the creator depending on the religion that you would follow his name was many things; Lucifer, Horus, since his uncle Set killed his father Osiris, Hades, now they believed that he was going by Zorc he would change his name every millennia or so becoming bored with it.

The city was cold and dark and only the lost souls that could break from there stone prisons where aloud the freedom to roam the rift, if you could get off the floating island, of course. There were the dragons, magicians, even warriors that kept their intellect even in beast form, however few were chosen as oracles to act as guides for the chosens and guardians.

The best laid plans can go to waste in the wake of man. Humans became curious and defiant of their gods, the dark god at the time give them forbidden information on how to create items; the millunuim items. Fooling the humans into thinks that they were forging items of light. He tricked the humans into constructing items with dark intent. That is how the beings in the rift came to be, monsters… the ever shifting light and darkness could drive one insane.

Use to humans were balanced; yin/yang, light/dark, yami/hikari they were once one and existed in harmony within one soul. Once the imbalance was placed in there world souls would be born incomplete these incomplete souls would become the chosens and guardians that could use the powers of the items without losing themselves. Using his own dark magic against him and his followers they pushed the dark god back into hell were he has been trying to force the gateway of dimensions open till this very day to claim the other plains of reality as his own.

The gates are about to be opened and everyone will be tested, the gods, the oracles, the keepers, guardians, chosens, even the common man will feel the shift when the gate to hell is opened and all his demons WILL ravish the earth.

* * *

In the dark corridors of the city there was nothing but quiet and cold. Nothing seemed to have changed physically. The air however shifted and a light scratching could be heard every hour of so… they were close.

"What the hell," a female voice hisses from her bed. "It's too fucking early for this."

"Hibernation was over a few days ago love, "a male voice states calmly.

"Fuck you," she combs her sharp nails through her long red hair. "I swear Ly-" a whimper is heard behind her. She hisses at the canine.

"Ezio," Lyger calls the dog from the bed. The redhead stretches and lazily crawls out of bed. Lyger is petting Ezio as he stares intently, looking through, the cut in rift he had made. She slings her arms around his shoulders.

"So have they meet yet," she asks full of boredom.

"Of course not, if they had do you think that you would have been awakened so nicely," Lyger turns the liquid in his glass, with the hand that's not petting their dog.

She eyes the glass, "isn't it alittle early of that dear," she asks.

He follows her eyes to the glass in his right hand, "and aren't you alittle late waking up, Ikari koi," he says smirking at the annoyed look she sends him. "Just be happy I didn't just let Keira wake you up."

"You would be a dead man," Ikari hisses back.

He turns to her, "it's about to shift koi, we should start to prepare," he stands up putting his glass down. He walks over to her and cups her chin his crimson eyes stare into her sapphire ones. "Go and wake the the oracles." His white bangs fall into his eyes and she pushes them back.

"Remind me again how we got this job," she asked magically changing out of her nightwear into something more…. suitable for the job.

He chuckles, "The gods have a strange sense of humor," he turns back and watches the teens talking in the limo, "as our new chosens are soon to find out."

"And the guardians," she questions.

"They will meet and their guides must be ready to assist them…properly," he adds after seeing a mischievous light flash in the womans eyes.

"Oh joy…" she muses as she walks from the room.

"Ari…" he calls sweetly.

"Yes dear," she coos.

"Play nice," he sits back in his chair.

"Now why would I want to do that," she smirks as she closes the door.

Lyger turns to Ezio and he whimpers again. Lyger smiles and pets the fluffy grey and white dog. "I know boy, but she is very good at what she does just watch."

* * *

_Scenechange: _

_(Song: I gotta feelin' by Black eyes peas) __**I don't own, just thought you guys would like alittle music after that long prologue. Some lyrics have been changed.**_

As the beat picks up Alister starts to shake his hips to the beat as he sweeps the floor hmming along with the tune. Kisara had gone out to do the bank deposit so he was finally relaxed. So he snuck into the DJ box and turned on the music. Yusei had effectively tuned the man and his music out by placing his headphones in his ears. Jack had gone back into the security room once Rafael had gotten to work. They were in charge of security, which ment if you pissed anyone off you would be promptly thrown on your ass out the front door of the club/bar.

"I gotta feelin'," Alister started to sing with the song, "that tonight's gonna be a good night, tonight's gonna be a good, good night a feelin'-"

"Woohoo," Miho comes up beside him and they bounce back and forth as they continue.

"That tonight's gonna be a good night," they sing together. Miho twirls around one table and lands in Alisters arms. "That tonight's gonna be a good, good night," he spins her back out only her hand remaining in his as he shakes his hips throwing her a seductive look. The chorus sounds off again as he pulls Miho close to him. He was about to sing again when-

"Tonight's the night," three voices sang.

"Let's live it up!," Leon bellows out

"I've got my money!" Leo chimes in beside him.

"Let's spend it up," they sang together throwing their arms over one another shoulders.

"Go out and smash it," Mokuba pops up between them

"Like oh my god," all three boys put their hands on the cheeks giving awe stricken looks to Alister and Miho. "Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off," they throw their hands up in the air and laugh as Alister sends them a death glare, he moved to approach the little bastards- he meant children. What?, they ruined his wooing of Miho, they would pay.

"I know that we'll have a ball," Luna chimes in her voice sweet and high.

"If we get down and go out and just have it all," blonde pigtails pop up beside her as Rebecca joins in. The three boys look horrified at the two girls at the other end of the scaffolding that they were leaned against.

"We feel stressed out, and wanna let it go," they sang to the three boys as they approached them. The boys backed away slowly from the girls, they must have done something wrong. "Let's toss them way out into space as we lose all control," they continued to sing together.

"Run!" Leo screams and the boys make a break for the metal spiral staircase leading the towards Alister. His green hair looked like it was standing up on end as he stared at his twin sister in fear. He hadn't noticed that Mokuba and Leon had already abandoned him. He looks around franticly and spots his two 'best friends' running down the stairs.

Mokuba and Leon froze once they reached the bottom of the stairs looking up to see Alister with a sinister glint in his eyes. "Look what I found," he cracks his knuckles, "mazel tov." He reached for the two boys.

"Look at her dancing!" the two boys point towards Miho and it was a perfect 'look over there!' line as Alisters head snapped around to see Miho merely waving at him with a small smile.

"Now let's take off," Leon sings. He goes to his left heading towards the back of house while Mokuba goes to his right and heads for the bar.

"That's a bad plan," Luna sings leaning over the rail as she and Rebecca circled around her brother Leo.

"I'm going to shut this song down," Yusei says plainly as he grabs Mokuba by his collar hoisting him into the air. The music kept pumping through the speakers as Mokuba struggled.

Funny at this point Tanner comes walking through the door, but when he sees the kids; mostly Mokuba dangling in the air. He makes an immediate about-face, deciding that it might be best if he entered from the kitchen today. He was not a dancer and he was tuff but damnit he was bouncer not a babysitter. Kids were great, just not smart ones, and those little suckers were smart.

"Running away," a man with wildly spiked orange hair snickered at him from his seat on he's black and orange motorcycle. Tanner, instead of replying just picked him up for his seat, with protests to his amusement, and leisurely walked him to the back door.

"Wouldn't want you to be late again Crow," he mocks as the door closes behind them.

Back with others the music pumped the lyrics out '_let's burn the roof, then will do it again' _ Mokuba fell out of his jacket and ran from Yusei.

"Damnit," he cursed. Don't get me wrong Yusei is a nice guy, but him and kids just didn't … mix well, yeah let's go with that.

'_let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it,' _the song kept going as Leon was running towards the security room.

"Would you-," Rafael started to ask as he pointed to the screen with Leon running on it.

'_And do it, and do it, lets live it up'_

"My pleasure," Jack answered his unspoken question. As Leon ran past the security room he was yanked back and up. Jack tossed him to Rafael and the man caught him.

"No! Let me go," he beats his fists on Rafael's back.

'_And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it'_

Leo backed away from the two girls as they surrounded him. "Can_'t _we talk about this," he laughed nervously. Luna looked into her twins yellow eyes and smiled sweetly at him. 'Oh no,' he thought horrified as Rebecca placed a hand on his shoulder.

'_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it'_

"Cause I gotta feelin'," Alister starts again as he cuts Mokuba off.

"Woohoo," Miho echoes as she sits on the table top amused by the boys.

"That tonights gonna be a good night," Mokuba yelps as he closes in. "Tonight's gonna be a good night," he tries to grab Mokuba with both arms. Mokuba smirks once he comes close enough and ducks between Alisters legs. Alister grunts as he falls from forward onto his face.

"Yes tonight gonna be a good, good night," Yusei chuckles as Alister glares up at him.

"A feelin," Luna picks up as she sits on her brothers back.

"Woohoo," Rebecca echos her.

"That's to night's gonna be a good night," they sing together both on Leo's back.

"Why," he whined to himself his sister was having too much fun, really all they did was put koolaid into their tea pot instead of water it was Luna's own fault that she spilled it on her doll… wait a minute Leon did that too. So it was his fault!

"Tonight's gonna be a good night," Miho still sitting on the table leans back kicking one leg into air. She giggles after she joins in, this was normal here. She would have to remember to thank the kids for distracting Alister.

"That tonight's gonna be a good, good night," Mokuba hops up onto the table to sing with her, Alister's face went bright red when he saw Mokuba sitting next to Miho.

"Tonight's the night, "a new voice sang and everyone looked to the stage.

"Hey," Yugi sang next to Heba.

"Let's live it up," Heba looks to his brother.

"Let's live it up," Yugi sings back to his brother as they both put their hands up in the air bouncing their hips to the beat.

"I got my money," Heba now looked to the rest to see their shocked faces. What it wasn't his fault that they didn't notice them come in. It was quite funny actually.

"My pay," Yugi echoed him and he turned to smile at his little brother.

"Let's spend it up," a mature female voice breaks in and everyone turns to see Mai in her black mini skirt and studded violet belt, a violet corset top with black laces tying it up tight pushing her boobs up, the fitted black leather jacket and black fingerless gloves completed her look.

"Let's spend it up," Valon's deep voice came from her side, as he put his arms around her waist. He had the same attire as his lover except he wore a navy blue fitted t-shirt and goggles where perched on his head.

"Got out and smash it," Mai continued.

"Smash it," Valon slapped her ass then she smacked him on the side of the head.

'So worth it,' Valon thought his head tilted to the side.

"Ah my god," Leo let his head hit the floor, they just ment it as a joke. Ra this had gone too far.

"Ah my god," he heard Mokuba echoing too, apparently he was thinking the same thing.

"Get away from her," Alister hissed at Mokuba. Mokuba eeped not realizing that Alister had come up to him while he was distracted.

"Ah come on," Mokuba whine as Alister grabbed him. "Let me go, let me," Mokuba screamed he looked to the Mutou twins to see them still dancing in sync on the stage. 'Shit,' he was on his own. Alister pulled him onto the floor and Miho hopped off the table.

Yusei looked to his station (the bar). "I think a need drink," he looked longingly at the booze.

"Drink," Jack's voice came beside him, Yusei almost jumped at his voice, but almost laughed when he saw Leon draped over Rafael's shoulder.

Mokuba smacked Alister in the nose, "mazel tov," he mocked back as he slipped out of his grip.

"Little brat," he snaps back.

'_Look at her dancing'_

'_move it move it'_

The regular band sang as blues eyes watched the video infront of her, she saw Alister chase the mop of black hair around the tables. As the owners danced on the stage, ignoring the obvious chaos. She clicked her tongue, how can the chosens and guardians be some of these people. She picked herself up from the desk. She would have to be the bad guy and stop there fun, plus; she glanced at the clock, it was about time to open.

'_Just take it off' _

Kisara walks towards the door of her office, her heels clicking to a steady beat. Her slim blue dress swayed with the moment of her hips. She was Seto Kaiba's girlfriend for a reason.

'_Let's paint the town (let's shut it down)'_

She opened the door so the music became louder, ah, it was time to release some pent up anger. As a dragon it isn't healthy for her to keep things bottled up.

'_We'll shut it down (let's shut it down)'_

Kisara made her way to the DJ both that Alister had recently helped himself with. They were so absorbed with their little musical piece they didn't even notice her.

'_let's burn the roof'_

'_Then we'll do it again,'_

'_let's do it, let's do it let's do i-'_

The music was shut off and she smirked at their confused faces, her world was about to come crashing down around her and if she couldn't tell them about it she was atleast going to put that fear into them, by different means.

"What in Ra's name is going on out here," Kisara's voice rings throughout the whole place. Kisara's blue eyes where so dark full of anger, made them think that she was going to transform into the infamous blue eyes white dragon that she was often compared to. Her silver hair shown underneath the spotlight that was set on the DJ both making her glow with power. Her nails clicked as she tapped her fingers impatiently as no one spoke. Mokuba and Leon were plopped on two barstools. Leon's golden brown eyes glared at Mokuba as he month 'this is all your fault'.

"What! No it's not it's yours Leon," Mokuba screams and jumps Leon pulling his hot pink hair.

"No it's not it's yours, you didn't stop me so you're at fault too," he gripped Mokuba's black hair back. Leon was wearing a white t-shirt and black unbuttoned vest with a pair of jeans and black boots, while Mokuba had on a violet t-shirt with a graphic of capsule monsters on the front, black jeans and sneakers completed his look.

"Oh will you too just shut up," Leo yelled at them from underneath his sister. His gold eyes burned up at his sister as he wore similar attar to hers. Both hand on lime green tank tops with white shorts and sandals. Luna's green hair was in pigtails like her friend Rebecca, while her brothers was only pulled up into a single ponytail. Rebecca wore a pink dress with a white sash tided around her waist going back into a bow.

Kisara smirked, "I quite agree with…" she looks at Leo throwing out a few choice things to call him. "Leo," she ends up simply saying. She walks down from the DJ Platform that was next to the stage, she glided over the elevated dance floor that was past the stage and to the tables that Alister and Miho were suppose to be cleaning. "So," she said sweetly as she sat at one of the tables crossing her legs. "Mind telling me what you all were up to," she gives them a smile full of venom.

"Where's the dog when you need him," Jack mumbles. Kisara snaps a glare at him.

"Well if you are not going to say anything let me start… "she inhales. "First of all what are you doing Alister flirting on company time you are to be working not wooing. Which brings me to here, dancing around the table and appeasing him, you are not being a very good example for other employees. And what were you two doing in the security room watching all of this nonsense," she turned on Jack and Rafael.

"And you," she points to Leon and Mokuba, "what are you two doing hear if I get call from either of your brothers you are going to-," her phone rings on cue and she looks at the caller i.d. "Hmph, Mr. Kaiba would like to speck to your brother," she showed him the caller i.d. as Seto Kaiba.

"N-no," Mokuba says becoming shy. Seto didn't like him to come here for one he was underage and secondly Yugi and Heba Mutou owned it, and finally Seto was really just overprotective of him, in Mokuba's mind of course.

"I'll talk to him," a bell like voice rings out. Everyone turned to look at the stage, Yugi had spoken first. The two owners stood center stage, holding hands, as always.

"H-heba, Y-yugi" Kisara stuttered. "How can you possibly be ok with all this?" Kisara never really understood the Mutous but this was her job so she had to do it.

Heba scanned the room while Yugi just happily looked forward, " I see nothing wrong," Heba said and Yugi shot Kisara as sweet cat like smile.

"You should really calm down Doragona-san, it's not good for your blood pressure to be angry all the time," Yugi let out a giggle as he finished.

"B-but," she stutters out. Heba and Yugi break into a run and flip off the stage to land on the dance floor, still holding hands. In perfect sync their hands dropped to their sides as they cartwheeled over to the other end and of the dance floor hoping off it and land on genteelly on separate tables, they make their way over to the group and land perfectly beside on another linking their hands again. They look around the group seeing that they had kept their attention. Yugi smiled as Heba smirked.

"Kisara, Kisara, Kisara," Heba scolded as he turned to hold his little brother with both arms wrapped around him. "They are children, as long as they don't drink they can be here," he says. He pats Yugi's head when his brother nugs him.

In truth they were all quite uncomfortable with this brotherly relationship… it was strange and the older twins of the group knew it too. They seemed to like that fact that they creped everyone out, it was like a game to them. Yugi and Heba share a mischievous look, correction it WAS a game to them.

Kisara wanted to pull her hair out as her phone rang again she thought that it was the older Kaiba calling back since she didn't answer him but there was no number. "Strange… "she thought then it hit her like a ton of bricks, "nevermind, please be DonLyger, please be DonLyger," she pleads as she exits not even bothering to say anything to the others.

"There she goes again," Luna says from the elevated walk way.

"She's so strange when that phone rings, you would think that someone was going to announce the end of the world if she were to answer it, "Rebecca chimed in beside her.

Heba continued to pat Yugi's head as he looked around the room. "Where's Jou and Malik they should have been here by now," everyone just looks at eachother. "What?"

"What did you go have him do anyway?" Alister asks wrapping his arms around Miho's waist, she pinches his arm making him hiss in pain. He drew back rubbing his sore spot. Yusei rolled his eyes then looked around the room like someone was watching them. He pulled out his phone under the counter and started to texted his girlfriend Akiza. Tanner snuck his way into the back of the group from the kitchen doors. By the way, four heads were poking out from the double swinging door all piled ontop of eachother. On top was Honda; dishwasher, Mako; dishwasher, Chazz; cook and then our cute little Syrus; cook/host was on the bottom. Vivian was behind them trying to look past them but they wouldn't let her.

Everyone wanted to know where their general manger was….

* * *

_Scenechange: _

"Are we there yet," Marik asks his arm draped over Malik's shoulder.

"No," Malik answers plainly as his eyebrow twitches. His arms were folded over his chest, legs were crossed as he was trying to understand his situation. He thought that he had made it quite clear to the other Egyptian that he was not interested. So he had to ask why he was in this situation.

"Are we there yet," he asks not even two seconds later.

"No," Malik's eyebrow twitches again.

"Are we there yet," he asks again leaning down to let his hot breathe wash over Malik's ear and neck .

"N-no," he stuttered when he shivered.

"Are we th-muph," a foot finds it's way to Marik's face.

"Stop that insufferable nagging," Atemu hisses at him. Marik rubs his chin once Atemu removes his foot, he sends Atemu one more glare before turning his attention back to Malik. Atemu rolls his eyes as Yami chuckles beside him.

The limo starts to slow down, "ah shit," Jou whines from his seat next to the door. Everyone turned their attention to him. "Malik we have unwanted company." At this Malik was curious; removing himself from Marik's side, much to the others displeasure, he leaned over the small walk way in the limo to look out the window. They would see their job and there was another limo pulled up to the front. It had the letters 'KC' on it. Malik looked to Jou already seeing the males face heat up, Malik rolled his eyes Jou really needed to get over his crush. Oh excuse him his 'I would neva' like him in million years' crush, it frustrated Malik to no end to watch Jou deny his own feelings.

The blond plopped himself by down next to Marik, "You see what he wants," he leaned back closing his eyes. He just knew what nasty look Jou was giving him. "I refuse to get between another lovers quarrel."

"IT'S NOT A LOVER'S QUARREL! I HATE THAT MONEYBAGS BASTARD HIS HEAD IS STUCK TOO FAR UP HIS OWN ASS TO SMELL THE COFFEE THAT HE DRINKS EVERY MORNING," Jou bellows at him.

Malik opens one eyes and looks at him, "I didn't know Kaiba drank coffee every morning," Jou blushed as he was speechless. Malik sighed, "Just play it cool man you'll get over him someday," Tea was looking at Jou all bug-eyed at the thought of him being attracted to Kaiba.

"I don't like him," Jou mumbled as the limo came to a stop. He opened the door, "and I neva' will like that suck up bastard of a dog-"

"Talking about yourself again mutt," Seto's cold voice cuts in. Jou freezes one foot out of the limo. Jou looked like a tomato as he clenched his fist. Kaiba just really burned him up.

"Why are you here Kaiba," he practically barked.

"Down boy," Seto says as he starts to walk towards the glass doors. Jou walks past him and parks himself right infront of Kaiba. The taller of the two just stops and raises an eyebrow. "What you want me to teach you a new trick mutt."

"You're not allowed to come in," Jou says sternly.

At this point Malik was standing outside of the limo while Yami and Atemu had thrown Marik out of their way to catch a look at Kaiba. Atemu was curious as to Jou's behavior while Yami had stars in his eyes at one of the top duelists in the world. He had kept up with Kaiba since he was known as the Yugi Mouto's biggest rival, in truth Yami was fan of both of them.

Atemu smacked his star struck brother, "Brother please," Yami sent him a heating glare, "what you want to look like fool, be my guest," Atemu plopped back down into the limos leather seats beside Tea; who was looking quite annoyed by the way. Atemu spared her a glance with one eye and mentally groaned when she met his side glance. "Please don't talk to me," he groans in his headgt.

"Hey Atemu-" Tea starts.

"Ra damnit," he curses in his head.

"Woah, woah hey," Malik's voice is heard outside of the limo.

"Saved by the scream," Atemu thinks gleefully. He is knocked over by Marik who had been watching through the window, effectively making Atemu kiss the leather seats of the limo. "In the name of Ra," Atemu started as he pushed himself up and growled at Marik; who was already out of the limo. Atemu crawled his way to the door and was shocked at the sight.

Jou was pressed up against the wall with Kaiba's knee grinding into the small of the blond mans back with his arm twisted painfully behind him.

"I'll give you one chance to use what little to no brain that you have and try telling me that again, mutt," Kaiba hissed. His blue eyes glared dangerously into Jou's pain stricken ones. Jou growled in response and Kaiba just pushed his knee deeper into the mans back. Jou closed his and shook his said as to say 'no'. Kaiba's frown turned into a cold smirk, "where'd those balls you had a minute ago go, Jounochi," Kaiba leaned in a whispered his name in his ear. Jou shivered and he shook his head again.

"Damnit, damnit , damnit," he wanted to bang his head against the wall, "everytime… everytime this happens." He closed his eyes tighter; no he was not talking about him getting his ass handed to him whenever he pissed Kaiba off. Whenever Kaiba would pummel him he would get alittle problem downstairs, if you know what I mean. Jou hated losing to the man, why did he react to Seto like this!

He heard Seto scoff and release him. Jou feel down to his knees as he covered his private area, he didn't need anyone to see this ESPECIALLY Malik. He would never hear the end of it. Jou whimpered, yes it did come out sounding like a dog.

"Tell Mouto that he needs to train his dog better," Kaiba says walking inside. Malik glared at him the whole way; Seto's signature trench coat blowing behind him. Yami was in shock, mouth agape at what he just witnessed. Who knew that Seto Kaiba could get so… violent.

Atemu walked up beside his brother placing a hand on his shoulder, "people are not always what they appear to be," Atemu and Yami's eyes met. "You should know that very well by now brother."

Malik ran over to Jou and kneeled down beside him. "Jou is everything but your pride ok," he asks seriously. He received a glare from Jou, he took that as a 'yes' to his question and tried to pull Jou up to his feet. When he failed he gave Jou a confused look.

Jou's face got red ," I can't right now."

Malik tilted his head to the side, then his eyes widened in realization. An evil smirk graced his features as he narrowed his eyes giving off at cat like expression. "Can't… or won't," he asks. Jou refuses to look at him which spoke volumes to the blond. Malik's smirk turned into a grin as he stood up. "Alright then," he quickly turns to the group that were all now out of the limo. "Shall we go," he gestures to the tinted glass door with the letters 'Millennium' written on them in gold.

(A/N: What you guys thought that it was HiP HoP, lol… no…the title is what it is for multiple reasons.)

* * *

_Scenechange: _

Ikari walked through the cold dark hallways heading towards the two oracles chambers. As Ikari walked further to their shared chambers, the columns and walls started to become over grown with ivory and Jazmin vines. She came to an old oak boor. She grab the stone handle that still had blue paint chips on it from it's original color from the grey.

The door creaked open and her sapphire eyes shifted between two beds. They were both still asleep she smirked showing her fangs, this was going to be fun.

CHAPTER END…

* * *

**Rose: I hate this chapter.**

**Yugi: Don't say that Rose then the readers will think that!**

**Rose: But it's true, I feel like it's total shit, I might have to rewrite this … again.**

**Cast: NO! –Rose jumps 0.0-**

**Atemu: You've already deleted and rewritten this like five times! No, you are posting this one!**

**Yami: Yeah if it sucks that bad you can always fix it and re-upload it.**

**Rose: That's not the point Yami . **

**Ikari: Like hell it is I just got here and I want to be introduced** **Ra damnit.**

**Rose: Oh no**

**Ikari: Oh yes, don't make me get my sister in here.**

**Rose: T.T I'm trapped. **

**Atemu: Ha, karma's bitch, bitch!**

**Rose: -Starts writing Atemu's death scene.-**

**Heba: No! –smacks Atemu- Apologize RIGHT NOW! **

**Rose: Ah the power of being the writer. **

**Otoji: Hey where the hell am I!**

**Rose: Later Otoji**

**Otoji: No now!**

**Rose: Honda …-he picks up Otoji taking him from the room.**

**Ikari: Alright minions, you know what to do PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Rose: Ikari we've talked about this you can't talk to people that way-**

**Ikari: Bite me!**

**Rose: I'll change you're hair color to pink –Ikari gasps-**

**Ikari: You wouldn't**

**Rose: -puts hands on keyboard- Try me.**

**Ikari: -pouts- I'll be good. **

**Ryou: Let me try this time, PLEASE REVIEW, Rose is really worried about this chapter…so please**

* * *

**P.S. sorry for the delay with this chapter… my computer got a virus on it so… yeah I almost lost all of my stuff. Plus… This and my story Trapped are the only ones that I'll be updating till they are done! Congratulations and Thank you for letting me know how interested you guys are in the story I really hope that I don't disappoint you. Reviews are still helpful for inspiration though, so please keep reviewing , following and continue to favorite. **

**Thank you all for your support!**

**Write ya'll later,**

**-Rose **

**Wow 77 views and only 2 reviews on this chapter maybe this story isn't as popular as i thought i might just only do Trapped till it's done. :( I must be doing something wrong i guess**


	5. Chapter 5

Millennium Ch. 5

* * *

**Rose: Well… I sliced my finger open, so skipped updating Trapped last week… and so… yeah I don't know what else to say for once.**

**Atemu: Weren't you going to complain about the Review thing**

**Rose: You mean that 139 people visited the last chapter and only 3 three reviewed**

**Atemu: Yes**

**Rose: Yeah, about that I don't want to be a prick or anything but please review more, I want to know that you are invested in the story, ask questions, guess at what's going to happen next, just about anything really, as long as you are polite-**

**Akura: Fuck that shit, so you're so fuc-**

**Ikari: Little sister you are not in this story now – chucks Akura out the door and slams it.- Sorry boss.**

**Rose: -sigh- 12 hour work days are getting to me… you guys write this chapter, Rose needs sleep –heads falls on desk, cue snoring.-**

**Atemu: -approaches computer, reachs out towards keys-**

**Ikari: -smacks Atemu's hand away- You wish, she'd rather Bakura write it then you –Bakura's head pops up over sofa- Just giving an example!**

**Otoji: -turns camera view towards him and Honda- Yeah this might take awhile koi please….**

**Honda: Rose does not own Yu-gi-oh or the toons only her OC'S and the plot.**

* * *

**CHAPTER START: **

The two beds were side by side; they looked the same yet completely different; one was frilly with light pink and yellow sheets the four posts on the bed were covered with the pink fabric and was lined with a white lace. The bed parallel to was frilly (thanks to the other) but with a dark twist the sheets were black and dark purple the four posts of this bed were covered with a black fabric and lined with dark purple lace.

Ikari walked in-between the two beds her smirk growing wider with each step that she took. She looked over the lumps in the bed sheets; she turned to the pink and yellow one first, giving it a light poke. A soft coo came from it. Ikari's eyes glowed knowing that she was still asleep. Proving that one was asleep she turned to the other.

A tuff of black hair could be seen poking out beneath the sheets, she let her hand reach out and she started to twirl the unprotected hair. This earn her a hiss and the disappearance of the hair, she snorted confirming the other's sleep.

First she pulled out a card she held it up to look at it.

"These are way easier than using those stone tablets like last time," she mused as she looked the magic card over; it read 'Brain control'. She smirked, this was going to be fun she focused some of her energy in the card and it started to glow. She whispered in an ancient tongue and the darker of the two started to glow. She shifted in her bed before settling back down. She smirked turning to the lighter and repeated the phrase. The lighter one giggled… but not for long.

She walked towards the door as the two started to make sounds of displeasure as she closed the door a high pitched scream and loud cursing were heard. Ikari almost couldn't contain her laughter, maybe this would teach them not to sleep in…maybe.

"Ew, get them off, get the off, they are so SLIMY!" she screeched the last part.

"Shut up hikari and tell me how in the seven hells did you get me into this DRESS!" the other says lowly.

"I didn't put you a dress," she gasps, "you put these bugs in my bed because you thought that I put one of my dresses on you again."

"No! I haven't done a damn thing!"

…

Ikari snickers as she walked back down the hall; she brushed the card against her lips, as a sort of thank you. Your views are all about perception, if you _think_ that something exists then you tend to _believe_ that it does. Granted she might have 'helped' the magic card in making if feel like bugs were crawling on one, and that the weight of a decorative dress was on the other. They would figure it out sooner or later, but she was sure as hell going to enjoy having the free entertainment while it lasted. She just hoped that it lasted through breakfast.

* * *

Scenechange:

The doors slid open for the group as they approached them.

"Nice," Marik whistled, "all fancy." He caught the plain look that Malik was giving as he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"If an automatic door is fancy to you I don't want know what is considered 'normal' to you," Malik air quoted himself. Marik looked at him eyes half lidded.

"You are welcome to come back with me and find out Malik-pretty- ouch!" Marik hissed as Malik pinched his arm.

"Bad," was all he said and walked away from the other male further into the building, a set of gasps were heard. Marik turned and raised an eyebrow at the set of twins behind him.

"Brother," Atemu called and they turned to look at eachother in sync.

"Yes brother," Yami answers him.

"Did we just-," Atemu started and the twins eyes narrowed as they smirked.

"-witness correctly," Yami finished for him, as the both turned their mocking exspressions to Marik.

"Someone-," Atemu said and they took one step forward.

"-just-," Yami continued and they took another step.

"-told-," Atemu continued, one more step.

"-Marik-," one more step.

"-no." they finish together both ending up on either side of their friend one arm draped over Marik's shoulders. Marik frowned and shrugged their arms off.

He took a few steps away from the two, "of course not," he scoffed and turned to the twins with a smirk, "no one ever says no to me, I always get what I want," there was an evil kind of light in the males eyes as he moved his gaze around the two twins to eye hump Malik again. The blond was talking to a woman with blue hair- that was interesting. Malik turned and caught him staring. He just glared at him and walked away in huff. Marik licked his lips, "always," he restated.

Atemu and Yami had witnessed the exchanges and smirked at eachother before throwing their heads back laughing. Marik just glared at them and stormed between them pushing the brothers apart. He stopped and looked back at them, he had pushed them on to their asses. They stopped laughing and stared at him all serious then broke out laughing again. Marik growled and finished storming away.

"What's so funny?" a sweet curious filled voice asked. Both twins stopped laughing and looked to their left. They were awe struck by what they saw. They looked to eachother then back to the other set of twins; they were usually the ones making people see double, this was the first time that they were on the receiving end.

"Yes," the other said, his voice was more amused than curious and not as sweet as the others. "What's so funny?" Atemu wanted to form words but found that his mouth wasn't working, Yami stuttered abit; looking foolish while he did though. Atemu however opted for glaring down at his uncooperative jaw.

The one on the left giggled at Yami, but cutely put a hand over his mouth as not to be rude. The one on the right seemed to glance at his twin and gave Yami a brief glare before his frown turned into a wicked smirk along with a twinkle in his eye. This again only lasted spit second but Atemu didn't miss it.

Atemu took the two in seeing as that his words were failing him. They were slender, but he could see the lean muscles under their slightly tanned skin. They wore matching outfits which to Atemu was mundane, but they did have good taste plus Atemu could break them of that. A smirk etched it's way across his face as he started at the bottom:

They both wore black studded biker boots that ended about an inch under their knees. Black jeans were held up by studded belts, he let his eyes linger for a second or two, being the kinky pervert that he was, then he continued to their slim fitted violet wife beaters. He merely scanned over their joined hands, he would come back to that problem, yes problem. He noted that both had on studded wristbands on both wrists with matching dog collars. This is where things started to get… hot for him. He concentrated on the right one he seemed more dominate than the other.

Their faces where sharp yet soft, the lips had a slit pink tint to them and they were thin. They had small noses but that only added to making them look more innocent, he was almost certain that they were not as innocent as they appeared to be. Then… those eyes even though they were narrowed at the moment he could see how big they could get, he looked towards the other seeing that his eyes indeed looked larger when fully opened and that color… amethyst, but there was a dark hue behind them making them appear to change shades. Their faces were framed by blond bangs. I slightly lighter shade than his and his brother golden blond spikes of hair… or mane of evil as he referred to his hair in the mornings.

He glanced at his brother to see him eyeing up the other twin, his eyes weren't looking with the same intent as Atemu, he could see his brother practically undressing the other. He rolled his eyes back to the… darker twin. He was shocked to find those pink tinted lips smirking at him. His body grew hot, now he was looking at them the same way his brother was. He finished taking in the smaller details of his hair and face; his ears where small and besides his bangs the rest of his hair was jet back but he could see that it was pulled back into a pony-tail. He let his eyes trail down his hair line stopping at the curve of his hips which is where his hair ended and Atemu could see that their hair faded into a violet color, interesting.

"Well it looks like we'll have to start, little brother," the one on the right says looking to his left.

The left one giggled as he turned to the older one, "it would seem that way wouldn't it." He turned and smiled and offeredt his unoccupied hand as a greeting to Yami. "My name is Yuugi Mutou, it's a pleasure to meet you." His smile was so bright, Atemu saw his brother practically melt.

"Yami," is all that his brother could say. Yugi tilted his head to the side his eyes seeming to grow larger in confusion. Yami shook his head and looked down with a slight blush, Atemu couldn't hold his snicker in. Yami glared at him and straightened up, pushing himself up to stand. Yugi's line of view sifted upwards as Yami was taller than him. "My name is Yami Sennen," he said in low voice. He took Yugi's hand shaking it.

"It's a pleasure," Yugi continued with a slight awe at the taller male. The other twin gave Yugi's hand a squeeze making Yugi jump abit. "Oh, and this is my big brother Heba Mutou," Yugi let go of Yami's hand to gesture towards his brother. Heba smirked keeping his attention on Atmeu.

"Pleasure," he simply said keeping his smirk but narrowing his eyes alittle more at Atemu.

"Atemu Sennen," Atemu said raising an eyebrow at the older twin.

"Didn't ask," Heba said smoothly.

"Heba," Yugi scolded sending his brother a half-hearted glare. Atemu felt a heat swell in his chest, why that little…

The conversation was cut short with a high pitched screech.

"YUGI," Tea squeals, arms out wide as she hugged both twins. The atmosphere broken and all coolness gone both of the Mutou twins went all bug eyed.

"Great," Star muttered in the background and was swiftly smacked by Candi.

Tea pulled away and looked between the two, not being able to figure out which was Yugi, due to both of them having stunned expressions. "It's been so long," she starts up a conversation. "I've missed you so much you have no idea." She gives them a more genital hug.

The Mutou twins share a look and smirk at eachother. When Tea let them go a second time if Atemu hadn't known which was which from earlier he would never have been able to tell them apart now. The body language, the aura around them even their breathing became synced. Was that even possible?!

They glanced at eachother through half lidded eyes, smug smirks appear as they slowly turn to Tea. They both let out a fairy like giggles. Both Sennen twins were surprised by this development, they had thought that had pegged the Mutou twins personalities from their first impressions…. Well you know what they say about first impressions.

"Yugi…" Tea looked at Heba when she called then name out hesitantly. The twins smirks widened.

"Tea," Heba started then looked towards Yugi.

"Would you like to play a game with us?" Yugi asked with a glint in his eye.

"What kind of game," she ask slowly.

The two release hands and run past her and the Sennens jumping on top of one of the tables behind them. With each having one arm up in the air and the other wrapped around their brothers waist they call out happily to gain everyone's attention.

"The which one is Yugi-chan game!" is what they called out. That gained everyone's interested looks; from those who knew them, of course, and curious looks from those who didn't. Besides the slightly scared one that Tea was giving them.

(**A/N: Yes… yes I am for those of you who are OHSHC fans this is for you, I don't own this game but I sure wish I did it's so damn fun!)**

Smirking to themselves at the attention that they received they turned back to Tea continuing in perfect sync and Harmony.

"So… would you like to play?" they asked bending down to look her straight in the eye. Tea stuttered looking around at all the eyes that were now directed at her, she always did want to be the center of attention. That's it! They were trying to embarrass her, well that wasn't going to happen. Not now, not ever these losers needed to be put back into their places.

"Of course I can tell which one of you is Yugi," she said with a snotty air about her.

The Mutou's stand straight up smirking down at her, "Alright then," they say, "challenger number one; Tea Mazaki." They point at her, Tea flatter in her confident stance she had put herself in when she had accepted their challenge.

They giggle as they spin and twirled around eachother making Tea dizzy in the process. They make an immediate stop beside eachother, arms hooked and staring her down. "We will play with you, if you can tell us; which is Yugi," Yugi pointed to Heba, "and which is Heba," Heba pointed to Yugi. Tea didn't have a clue before and she defiantly didn't know now! Screw it!, she would just guess and hope that luck was on her side.

"So…" they edged her on. "Which one of us is Yugi and which is Heba?" they ask more clearly since Tea didn't seem to answer fast enough for them. It was a painfully obvious who was who, wasn't it? Well at least to them.

"Um…" she slowly raised her hand and pointed to Yugi. "You are Heba and you," she points to Heba, "are Yugi."

The Mutou's just stare at her, faking shock. Their plain looks turn back into their elven smirks. "Correct," they call out gleefully each throwing opposite arms into the air. Tea's face turned into one of excitement, oh how Heba wanted to wipe that smile off her ugly face but…

"That's not right," Yami's voice exclaimed making everyone's heads turn to the Sennen twins. "The one on our left is Heba and the one on our right is Yugi," he said pointing the opposite of what Tea had done. Tea smiled sweetly at him, while the corner of Heba's mouth twitched, he wanted to tell her that; she was wrong damn it!

"Oh Yami," she says flicking her wrist at him, "I've known them long enough to where I can tell the difference between the two." She paused to turn towards him fully. "You've just met them it's ok if you can't tell the difference yet."

"No," Yami says defiantly as he walks past her towards the table. Heba glares at Yami as he steps up onto the table. Yugi's eyes widen as Yami cups his chin with one of his hands. Yami stares into Yugi's eyes, "this one is Yugi," he voice left no room for argument.

Heba opened his mouth to protest however he voice was cut short by Yugi's. "How did you know," Yugi asks just above a whisper. Yugi didn't understand what was going on when Yami was with him he felt weak, but his touch was so warm, so protective… and strong. Yugi wanted to lean into the others touch but Heba's growl snapped him out of his daze. Yugi noticed that him and his brother hand linked hands again and he felt safer but not protected. Heba tried to pull Yugi away from Yami, but Yami wouldn't have it. He snaked one of his arms around Yugi's waist, making the smaller blush. Were they fighting over him.

Atemu was stunned, just speechless his brother was always the more defiant one of the two, but he found out that expressing his true thoughts was a pain, and was too lazy to dumb it down for people usually. Not only that Yami hated getting physical so why was he putting himself in the line fire like this. Yami was very smart, but he could be an ass about it.

"Oh please," Tea turned towards the three on the table; not hearing Yugi's response obviously. "They already said that I was right Sennen-san." She walks over to the edge of the table. She was getting to close to Heba for Atemu's taste- Wait! What! Back it up Atemu, you thought what now?! He wanted to rub his aching temples and it looked like a haze had set over the room. He wasn't dizzy, or he didn't feel that way atleast, but he suddenly found himself walking forward. All eyes were on the five now.

* * *

_Scenechange:_

**(Warning character death; you have been warned)**

This place was dark; very dark only heavy breathing and the sound of rattling chains could be heard; it's a small room. Walking footsteps were soon heard down the hall from the captive's room. Three cloaked figures made their way down the hall, they stopped infront of the door.

The one furthest to the left said, "Well are we going in or what?"

"Kalin you truly are a very inpatient person," the one on the far right said in a female voice.

"Shove your passive aggressive politeness back up your ass and keep it there Misty," Kalin snapped back leaving Misty to glare daggers at him. Kalin smirks and goes to open his mouth again when a hand cuts him off.

"What did I say," Bakura hisses. Bakura's eyes flash a dangerous kind of malice in Kalin's direction making the other males silver hair stand up on the back of his neck. Bakura growls at him in dominance as he sees the defiance in Kalin's eyes. Kalin takes a step away from Bakura as he takes a step closer to Kalin. Bakura was about to lash out at him when he felt a tug on the strap of his neck. His foul mood practically vanished as he looked down to his chest saw the millennium ring around his neck glow and one the arrows raise and pointed to the room.

"I-It moved," Kalin says astonished.

A wicked kind of smirk creeps it's way over Bakura's face. "It's finally happening," he says cradling his precious item in one hand. He lets his eyes drift to the door. "Let's get this over with before the other's start to bitch and moan," he says growing more excited.

"Bakura-san they don't want him yet," Misty tells him cautiously, she still feared him. Bakura loved torture; his true love was stealing but if he couldn't do that torture fit the bill just as well.

He turned to her his dark brown eyes flashing red, "I disagree," he says eerily making Misty gulp.

Bakura slammed the door open and he looked to the slumped figure on the other side of the room. "I know you're awake," he says glaring daggers at the person. An equally threatening glare came back to him. Bakura snickered, "Shadi we've been quite nice to you," he leans against the door frame, "such hostility isn't needed." Shadi spit in Bakura's direction. The two had been past words for long time now. Bakura let out another snicker as he walked towards Shadi. Hands on his hips he stopped right infront Shadi and got right up in his face. "It so unfortunate that our time has been cut short Shadi," Shadi's heated glare lost abit of its zest as he looks at Bakura to explain. Bakura smirked faded into a serious expression. He held up his item to show Shadi and the mans eyes widen.

"You see they're starting to awaken," he takes the strap from around his neck to spin the ring around his finger. "Soon they will all meet," he continues. He turns from Shadi still twirling the ring. He catches it in his hand and one of the points cuts him. He takes the ring out of his left hand now holding it in his right, he watched the blood trickle down his hand. "What power they have now will be nothing once all the chosens and guardians met." He brings his hand up to lick the blood away. Misty stares on as Kalin sticks his tongue out in disgust.

"No.." Shadi's voice came out in hoarse whisper.

Bakura wheels around, "Ah, he finally speaks," his hood falls off so his mane of red hair was free to show all its wildness. He holds up the ring to Shadi. "You should know; you yourself are….or once were a chosen."

"You killed him!" Shadi shouted now. "You killed him thinking that I would let the shadows take me like they have you!" he yells at Bakura. He was now straining against his restraints. The chains rattled as he tried to stand infront of Bakura.

Bakura merely gave him a bored look like this was their daily routine. "Odion caused his own demise by crossing me," Bakura says in his bored manner. "I'm actually surprised that you've lasted this long that guardian of yours sure did rub off on you. What's it been six months since his death most chosens would have gone instantly crazy."

"You yourself are a chosen! How can you betray your own kind?!" Bakura's wicked laugh cuts Shadi off.

"My own kind," he laughs out, "you think I'm here to pick sides. That's funny, really funny. Listen here," he walks back up to Shadi grabbing his robe collar. "The only side I'm on is mine, and nothing is going to change that."

A dark aura started to circle around Shadi, "how sad," he says and Bakura's eyes widen in anger and shock.

"What did you just say," his grip tightens until his knuckles turn white.

"It's sad how you have never known the feeling of true companionship, or love. You've never had anything or anyone so important to you that you would risk everything to never lose that feeling that they give you," the dark aura grows stronger and stronger around Shadi the more he speaks.

"Shut up," Bakura releases his own dark powers and a tornado of wind wraps around the two.

"Hey what the hell," Kalin yells holding his hood down.

"Bakura stop you'll kill him!" Misty calls, but she is too late. Bakura turns the winds into blades slashing at Shadi's body. Shadi bites the instead of cheek, not wanting to give Bakura the pleasure of his pain filled scream.

Bakura released Shadi while he was still alive the wind that whipped around his limp body helped him to float in the air. Shadi gave Bakura one last glare as a wind blade slashed his throat. A thick puddle of blood flowed onto the floor as Shadi's once tanned skin grew deathly pale. As Shadi corpus feel to the ground Bakura hissed in pain grabbing his arm.

"That little sneaky bastard," cursed in his head looking down at his arm. The enchantments that showed on his arm were a curse; a dying curse. "Ra damnit," he cursed out load.

"What's wrong," Misty asks running to Bakura's side, he only pushes her away as he storms out the door.

"Hey," Kalin calls out to him. "What the hell do except us to do with this," he gestures to Shadi's corpus along with all the blood on the floors and walls. He clicks his tongue when he receives no answer, "smug bastard," he spits in the direction Bakura disappeared down. He looks at Misty to see her giving him a look. "WHAT!?" She just shakes her head and brushes past him.

"We must tell the elders," she says.

"They already know," another female voice butts in. Misty stops dead and whips around to glare at Akiza.

"And how would you know," she spits.

"Paradox has seen it in the necklace," she says simply.

"Impossible the necklace doesn't work," Misty snaps.

"Were you not listening to the ring bearer," Akiza pins the other woman with a glare. "They are meeting and the items are awaking," she looks to the ceiling of the darken hallway. "The gateway is about to be opened," she whispers the last part but the two around her still heard her. Misty clenches her fist as Kalin scratches his head; this stuff was so beyond him he was just hear for the money and mayhem.

* * *

_Scenechange: _

Lyger sat at the end of the long rectangular table his feet propped up on the table top, a glass of rum still in his left hand. Ezio ,the white wolf, was laying under the table where his feet should have been.

"IKARI!" Duel voices yell.

Lyger smirks and takes another gulp of tonic, damn how he wished booze worked on them like it use too, but they lost more than their humanity when the city was taken from the human dimension. He looked up to the nonexistent ceiling that was blown away in one of the monster wars. He scoffed and took another sip. Things weren't always this quiet…

_Flashback-_

"_Princess , Princess," Lyger called as he ran up to Kisara. _

"_What is it general," Kisara asked. Her light blue tunic dress lifted as she turned quickly to answer him. Her white hair and blue eyes shined under the Atlantian sun. _

"_Princess I beseech you please speak to your brother king Dartz," Lyger pleads with his ruby eyes. He brushed his white bangs out of his face for the umpteenth time. "Something is seriously wrong here, you have to find out what's going on, my men are threating mutiny!" He had grabbed her shoulders during his rant._

_Kisara merely brushed his hands off, "General DonLyger you are the Commanding General of the Atlantion army, and a good one at that," she places her hand on his shoulder this time. "I will talk to my brother about his plans with Rome and Thebes, I promise," she squeezes his shoulder and she walks away. _

_He watched her walk into the main part of the place he looked up at the and took a step back it was a swirling red and black-_

_End flashback- _

**(A/N: there is more to that flashback later, I just wanted you guys to know the tidbit of info about Kisara, questions can asked and they will be answered in later chapters, I'm going to reveal the Atlantian history little by little instead of doing a whole chapter based on the Atlantian back story… unless you guys want that…)**

"I can't even remember what the real sky looks like, he groans to himself and Ezio looks up at his master.

"I tried to warn you," Ikari's voice came from his left; he looked towards her, "I warned all of them, but they just called me crazy."

"Koi don't bring up such bad memories it doesn't do well to dwell on unpleasant things," he takes another sip.

"Who's dwelling, I could care less what those fools said they are the one's trapped in stone, while I'm free to roam. Who's the winner here really," she muses as she walks over to Lyger and sits on the table beside him.

"IKARI," a lone voice yells this time.

"What did you do this time," Lyger asked.

"Just wait till I get my sword through your stomach you uncouth bitch," it screams again.

"Ami, you need to calm down the palace is already in ruins," a softer voice pleads.

"Oh you'll see," Ikari smirks at Lyger giving him a wink. The double doors to the dining room burst open as two girls ran into the room the dark haired one going straight for Ikari.

"You little-," she starts but Ikari vanishes and appears on the other side of Lyger, so Ami makes an 'oof' sound as her stomach connects with the edge of the table.

"Too slow," Ikari coos.

"How dare you scare my hikari, that is unacceptable!" she harps at Ikari.

"Well it's not my fault you slept in late, didn't I teach you from the first day of training to always stay alert," she sends a cheese smirk over to Ami. Ami seethed at her. She opens her mouth to give a response but Lyger lifts his foot in the air.

"Before this becomes pointless," he interrupts. "I believe that you ladies need to introduce yourselves to our newly aquatinted chosen and their guardians."

"How newly aquatinted are we talkin' about?" Ami asks as Keira sits on the table where Ikari once was.

"Like five minutes," Lyger says dully.

"Five minutes! o.O" she walls. "Do they even know eachothers names yet?" Ami questions she hated explaining things in every little detail to people. Keira's eyes glow and she turns to look at her Yami.

"Yes they do Ami," she says with a big smile and Ami face-palms.

"Well you best get going then huh," Ikari says leaning on the back of Lyger's chair.

Ami glares at her, knowing that there was only one way to get to the human domain from the rift. She stuck her hand into her skirt pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar and Keira eyes lit up. "Ami," she says sweetly.

Ami smirks at her hikari, "you want the chocolate bar," Keira nods her head fanatically. Ami looks to Lyger and he nods. "Come on, you want it," she asks again. Keira nods again and Lyger opens a portal. "Then go get it!" she yells as she chucks the bar at the portal. Keira leaps after the bar and catches right infront of the portal, but screams when she realizes this as she gets sucked in.

"I HATE PORTALS," her voice echoes as she disappears.

Ami looks back at Ikari and points to her, "This isn't over," Ikari just gives her a salute as Ami walks backwards slowly into the portal keeping eye contact with Ikari the whole time.

"So, you told them everything right," Lyger asked. Ikari just watched the portal close and didn't answer. "Ari Koi," he says slowly. Ikari starts to walk towards the busted open doors. "Ay!" he yells after her.

"They figure it out, I gave them a manual," she calls over her shoulder.

Lyger relaxes for a moment then realization hits him; they don't have manual. "Ari!" he gets up and runs after her. Ezio lifts his head seeing his master run from the room. Sensing no danger he puts his head back down and lets out a large yawn rolling onto his back to sleep **(my husky does this it's so funny.)**

* * *

_Scenechange:_

Well this was interesting….

Atemu found himself pinned under Heba the older of the Mutou twins glaring down at him while he was sprawled out on the floor; Heba was straddling his hips and he liked it alittle too much. Yami was holding Yugi from going to his brothers side; a smug smirk was on his face if I might add.

Atemu raised an eyebrow at Heba, "um… I'm comfortable and everything but…" he let himself trail off. Heba realized where he was and what was he doing immediately jumping off of Atemu.

"I-but –you" he looked up at Yami; who was still smirking. "I-" Heba pointed to himself, "-y-you-," he was so stunned and flushed Atemu thought that it was the cutest thing, he didn't think that Heba could look that way.

"Hey little buddy," Valon called across the room, "I think you got your twins confused there." Everyone looked at Valon like he was crazy, all Mai did was glare at him and cross her arms over her chest pushing up her boobs in the process gaining Valons full attention.

"I get dibs on his locker when he's fired," Crow whispered to Tanner. Tanner almost nods but ends up glaring at him.

"I want tha-," Crow puts his hand over Tanner's mouth. Crow was sitting on the bar and Tanner was standing his back resting against the bar to his right it was lined; Rafael, Jack, Alister, yusei; who was behind the bar, Leon, Mokuba, Miho, and the Vivian at the end; also behind the bar with Yusei.

Valon was only briefly the center of attention as Heba began to speak.

"It wasn't my fault," he exclaimed, "I was-," he stopped that was assault he couldn't say that he wanted to beat the shit out of Yami for touching his brother so…so... intimately. "I was supposed to-," no that was still assault, him saying that he wanted to push Yami off the table. "I could have sworn-," Ra damnit! Why was he the bad guy he only wanted to protect his little brother from this pompous ass. He turned to glare at Yami.

"You were drawn to me," Atemu says; as if to say what was on his mind.

"No-," Heba started to protest but then stopped to think. He had seen Yami and Atemu when he had taken a step towards Yami… but how did he end up on Atemu again. "I was drawn to you," he says slowly to convince himself of his own words.

"BINGO, BINGO, BINGO," a cheerful voice chirped. And everyone heads looked around to find the source of the voice; it sounded like it had come from everywhere at once.

"Hikari," a different voice hisses.

"Oh come on," this 'hikari' said. Then and explosion happened in the middle of the room and two girls appeared floating in midair through the smoke, and glitter? "Hello," a young girl with long red hair waved around the room her big blue eyes bright and full of light. She was wearing a renascence mid-century French dress; mini style. Meaning instead of going all the way down to her ankles it stopped just below her knees; it was pink with white ruffles all on it with a matching pink bonnet. She had white pantyhose and black buckle shoes. The other girl to her right looked darker.

The other wore what looked like a Japanese school girl uniform except older… anyway it was all black but had some white penstrips on the sailor collar and had a red scarf. The black school girl skirt ended under her knees wear black pantyhose covered the rest of her legs, and white buckle shoes finished her look. (For the uniform it's a reach out to an awesome manga called tasogare otome x amnesia; look it up it's cool ) She had jet black hair that was short in the back and long in the front, red streaks highlighted her bangs.

The outfits were strange but what everyone was more interested in was the fact that they were armed. The French girl 'hikari' was carrying a huge scythe while her companion had a Japanese sword she was holding in one hand.

The 'hikari' giggled and waved. "It's so great to finally meet you," she says smiling down at the two sets of twins. Yugi looked petrified, while Yami was rubbing his eyes making sure that she was real, Heba was confused and Atemu just let his mouth hang open for the second time in the same hour. "Oh, where are a manners," she turns back to the darker one.

She had floated down next to the twins and now floated back up to her Yami. "My name is Keira and I am the guardians guide," she saluted to the crowd. She waited for the other to pick up where she had left off but was meet with nothing. She turned around and sent her Yami a pout who in return just folded her arms infront of her and closed her eyes determined to not help.

"And this," she points to the one behind her, "is Ami the chosens' guide, but she's little moody so be careful around her ok," she winks at the crowd. Ami glares at the back of her hikari's head a firey aura blazing around her.

"So…" Alister says slowly breaking the tension and bringing attention to him. "Are we opening tonight or what?" he is answered with a double smack to the face. One on his left was Jack and the other on his right was Yusei. "What I just wanna make sure that I'm getting paid." Jack and Yusei looked to Heba who nodded and they both smacked Alister again. "Ouch!" he rubbed his now red cheeks.

CHAPTER END:

* * *

**Atemu: You call that a chapter. –gets kicked in face- ohft!**

**Ikari: Shut the hell up! I think I did pretty good, -turns to Heba- didn't I**

**Heba: umm… do have to answer?**

**Ikari: -eyebrow twitchs- OF COURSE YOU DO!**

**Rose: -yawns and looks around- You're all still here?**

**All: of course!**

**Rose: o.O Well shit I was just asking – sees chapter- oh cool a chapter- pauses- wait who wrote this – looks around room. **

**Ikari: I did!**

**Rose: Oh sweet divine Gaia –reads chapter- **

**Ikari: HEY! –looks hurt as Rose turns from computer- You really have no faith me?**

**Rose: -goes back to reading chapter-**

**Ikari: **** you**

**Keira: PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**p.s. ok two things its now up to five reviews on the previous chapter which I'm happy about so I would like to take the time to thank those of you that have reviewed so far;**

**HikarxYamixYaoi**

**YamixHikaru lover**

**StarGuardian5**

**silverspirit0699**

**PokerPair**

**Kitkat304**

**ShadowMaster7**

** soto-coyote-14**

**Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san**

**Thank you all very much for your support; reviews help keep me inspired to write they really do and those of you who know me know why!**

**Second, I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter and that a skipped updating Trapped, I sliced my finger open at work last week and its finally to the point where I don't need a bandaid. Please tell me what you think about the chapter and the story if you have any questions, I'll answer as best that I can without giving you any spoilers sometimes I do give hints though –wink-. Alright one more time guys!**

**Cast: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Write you later**

**-Rose ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Millennium Ch 6

**Rose: I'm just so excited I started typing this one right after I posted Ch. 5 :D**

**Heba: You haven't even decided if you are going to give away the Atlantian past yet and you're writing this now!**

**Rose: Better than doing my papers for school, my teacher was fine until the drop date past and now she's acting like a total bitch, I think instead of doing what she wants me to do I'll just send her this story –smirks- I'll retake the class I'll live I'm 23 I don't have to have an amazing job yet… maybe in my thirties or something, but bitch is going to see what I'd rather do then listen to some wannbe hippie who thinks that just because she reads a lot she's smarter than everyone else.**

**Lyger: Umm.. boss way off subject here…. Just sayin'**

**Rose: -sighs- You're right Lyger, you're always right.**

**Lyger: Not true.**

**Rose: So true.**

**Lyger: Nooooo**

**Ikari: Ok now who's off subject. **

**Rose: Whatever, she wants me write a paper –smirks- so I'm writing a paper.**

**Lyger: she means a college paper-**

**Rose: I don't care what she wants I'm not learning a damn thing in the class the teacher already stated in the first class that she never wanted to be teacher, so she's wasted my money already.**

**Ikari: Oh please you thought that she'd be easy cause she never wanted the job.**

**Rose: fine that's true…. But I was fine with her till she started acting like a full blown snot, I will not be talked to like I'm a child I get enough of that from my mother. **

**Lyger: Moms are supposed to do that.**

**Rsoe: That's why she's the only one I let get away with it not some snot nosed teacher who thinks that she's better than me just because she thinks that she's more articulate than me. Art is in the eye of the beholder, and so is its intended meaning. In truth the painters and/or authors own thoughts and feelings could change throughout any protect or the meaning could change for them after its completion, art is all about experience and I don't need a book to tell me that. And yes I think that writing is considered a form of art. **

**Jou: Well ain't that a mouth full.**

**Rose: Jou in your corner.**

**Jou: But-**

**Rose: -points- NOW!**

**Jou: -puts hands in pockets- I didn't do anything.**

**Ikari: She's so feisty when she wants to be –hugs Rose- That's why I'm so happy to call you my creator.**

**Rose: -pushs off- Yeah yeah yeah enough stalling on with the fic! JOU!**

**Jou: -from corner- Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the toons just this plot and her OC's; except HikarixYamixYaoi two OC's.**

**CHAPTER START!**

* * *

The millennium puzzle starts to let off an errie glow from across the room, the figure in the room sees it and grins widely. He quickly approaches the item.

"Excellent," he picks up the item, "soon all of your power shall be mine and the human race will finally be under my control," he cackled abit. The item was slow burning his hand but he didn't care, it wasn't his body anyway. "Soon this petty human and demon war will be over then…," he turns to his crystal ball that showed the stone gateway in the rift. "And my dark army will be able to march onto Shangri la," he laughs but then it turns into a hiss as woman appears infront of the gates. "Traitor," he hisses but then smirks, "it suites you well to guard the gates from me woman," he lets his nails scrape the side of the glass orb. "I will be coming for your head personally," a knock on the door beings him from his thoughts.

"Lord Zorc," a male voice calls.

"Enter Paradox," he commands, a tall man with blonde hair that reached below his shoulders with purple bangs that looked like an odd crown framing his face. His yellow eyes scanned the dark room. He spotted a lone figure leaning over a crystal ball, he leaned against the door frame before he spoke.

"You know you're going to damage your eyes like that Zorc-dono," Paradox has to duck from a black fire ball that was thrown at him. He stands back up and looks behind him to the scorch marks on the wall. "Hmm, and Dartz told me that you were in good mood today," he mused to himself.

"Do not call this pathetic form Zorc," he hissed. "This human vessel is nothing," he says gesturing to himself. "I am disgusted that I even have to wear it," he claws at his chest wanting to rip the flesh from his very being. "This human has played his part well though," he shifts the image on the glass orb. He smirks, "looks like there are a new set of guides," he grins to himself.

Paradox fully entered the room to get a good look at the new guides, "It would seem that you are proven correct again."

"Of course I'm right," Zorc says as he turns dramatically flipping his cloak around. "I'm always right," he says sitting down lacing his fingers infront of him. "They are weakening which is why the gates guardians themselves cannot enter the human realm," he glares at the two guides as they introduce themselves to the new chosen and their guardians. "I'll rip Ikari to shreds right infront for her beloved Lyger."

"It would be best if we killed them now before they established any strong connections," Paradox offers his opinion.

"No," Zorc grins evilly as Paradox turns towards him, "let them think they can win," he reached out a hand and cupped it into a fist, "it will crush them that much more when they are defeated and their world crumbles infront of them." He let his hand fall back to the puzzle that he had placed in his lap. He lifted it up as to examine it. "The more despair, anger, betrayal and pain they feel the darker the items become; filling them with dark malicious magic is the best way to gain what I truly desire," he laughs again.

"Of course Zorc-dono," Paradox bows and was about to leave.

"Paradox," he calls with sweet malice and Paradox lifts his head from his bow. "While we are in the human realm you must call Aken, understand," his eyes glow a bright red at his last word.

"Yes… Zo-Aken-dono," Paradox bows deeper and starts walking backwards towards the door.

"Excellent," he grins, "and Paradox," Paradox turns from the door, "call a meeting this dark game is about to begin and this time, we shall be the victors."

Paradox exits the room as another evil laugh is heard. Paradox takes a deep breath outside the door to quell his anger, he placed his hand over the eye on the millennium necklace. It glowed as he closed his eyes.

Zorc was truly mistaken if he thought that Paradox was on his side, time magic flowed through the man, if Zorc got what he wanted the time flow would be completely altered and changed. The necklace gave him a feel for it and he didn't like the new taste, his thoughts shifted to Aporia he was finally resting in peace thanks to that Atlantian genral, he growled at the thought of the man who had taken his love for him. His thoughts shifted to the part of his soul that he was able to save, Candice. He thought of her as his daughter. Until they came to this world he had managed to keep her under control. She was suppose to stay in the shadow realm, but she somehow followed them into the human realm, only to lose her memory.

He was beyond infuriated with himself, how had he not seen this coming?

She went by Candi now, he would do anything to get her back even kill that human that she has grown so attached to, he hadn't missed her in the crowd when Aken-dono was watching the new guides.

**(A/N; and you guys thought that she was just a filler lol nope, ever toon has purpose here.)**

* * *

_Scenechange: _

The commotion outside her office was shorten by a huge explosion. Kisara broke the kiss that was occupying both herself and her boyfriend Seto. Said man growled in frustration when their lips parted. "What was that," she practically hissed out. If those idiots broke a damn thing there would be dire consequences she was already having a shit day.

"Kisara," Seto said impatiently. Kisara turned back to her love. She was straddling his waist while he was sitting in her office chair. After she broke their kiss he had leaned back and propped his elbow up on his fist.

"It's nothing," she says going to lean back in for another kiss.

"It's not nothing," he says coolly; Ra damnit how could this human always read her like a book. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders letting herself fall onto his chest, she looks into his eyes seductively. She needed this at least one more time. She leaned in to continue their kiss-

"BINGO, BINGO, BINGO," a sweet voice gleefully bellowed and Kisara froze, she knew that voice. No, not yet it was too soon she wanted more time. She let her head drop putting her forehead on Seto's chest.

"Tell me now or I'll figure it out on my own," he says using his left hand to tilt her head upwards into his cobalt eyes.

She chuckles bitterly, "You wouldn't believe me," she moves her head out of his hold putting it back on his chest she moves her hands from his shoulder so that she can snake them around his body. "You didn't believe me last time, why would you now," she thinks and closes her eyes letting her sadness overwhelm her for a moment.

"WHAT DA HELL IS GOING ON HERE," Jou's voice is heard bellowing next. Kisara's blood freezes as Seto's heartbeat speeds up.

"No," she hisses in her head, "I wont lose him again, never again," a fire now burns in the pit of her stomach as she remembers her phone call with DonLyger…

* * *

_Earlier- _

"_What do you want general," she almost hisses as she sits on the edge of her desk._

"_You will have to return now," Lyger plainly says. _

"_WHAT!" she lets her dragon temper flare for a moment before she quells it. "Why must I return now."_

"_You know very well why," Lyger says solemnly. "We wont be able to save you this time; if anything should happen to you. We are too weak to protect you this time."_

"_General," she growls dangerously, "that happened over 3,000 years ago I am not so naïve anymore."_

"_Are you," he counters and she growls at him. He sighs and she can see him rubbing his temples. "Princess," he says almost pleadingly. "you have to move on-"_

"_I will never move on," she interrupts as she grabs the Egyptian necklace under her dress. _

"_Then you need to come back __**NOW**__," he orders her she stops her dragons roar in her throat at his impudence; she was still the princess of Atlantis and he was still only a Grand Commanding General where was he getting off telling her what to do. "You know what will happen if you stay by his side," Lyger continues mercilessly. Kisara closes her eyes as if she would not be able to hear his next words. "You are not and never have been his fated, you need stop getting in the way. That was always your problem you could never look at the big picture Kisara. Princess or not you know what you have to do and you know what is going to have to happen. __**YOU cannot BE with HIM.**__" _

"_And who are you to judge! To tell ME what to do!" she snaps standing from her seat. _

"_Calm down," he tries to sooth but he had pressed one to many buttons. _

"_You are still with __**her,"**__ she says with spit. "Are you not? You should be trialed for treason cohorting with the enemy as you have done."_

"_Ikari is not an enemy," Lyger voice rose to a dangerous tone making the great blue eyes white dragon freeze. "You know as well as I do the difference in our situations. You would do best to stop comparing them." His voice had slight echo to it sending shivers of power done the dragons spine; this was the power of gateway guardian and former Atlantian General._

"_You have three days to return the rift Princess, that's all I can allow you…I know this will be hard for you but you must let him go the one he is ment to be with needs him far more than you do and you know it. Ask yourself if you are willing to carry that innocents life on your hands for all eternity if you interfere." _

_The line went dead and Kisara let the phone fall from her hand; he was right. She had her chance in the beginning to stop everything from happening but she did nothing and now here she was broken hearted over the same man for the second time since she was cursed with this horrific immortality and she turned to the mirror in her office to see the dragon that she truly was stare back at her. _

_She quickly turned from the image; she wasn't human. She wrapped her arms around her in a weak comfort but it didn't help. Seto was still human and she was determined to keep him that way no one else should have to suffer for her families mistakes, not even that monster witch. Kisara calmed herself as she sensed Seto approaching her._

* * *

_-Back to present. _

Jou's issue had finally resolved itself as he finally stood up. He looked to the horizon as the sun began to set the vivid orange making a sea of purple and pink hues erupt throughout the sky. The outer lights of the business weren't on yet which struck Jou's curiosity. He opened the doors to see one hell of a site.

His best friend was standing ontop of a table being, what he thought, groped by one of the blond twins. He couldn't tell the difference between the Sennens yet. Heba was flushed, he was never flushed, while the other blond was just gawking at the ceiling, what was so great about the ceil-woah. What in Ra's golden glory was going on here!

He expressed himself as such, "WHAT DA HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" he yelled gawking at the two floating girls aswell.

Bright blue eyes immediately turn to him, they sparkle as they see him. "Puppy!" she squeals and flies over to Jou giving him a hug.

"W-what," Jou says shocked once she touches him her eyes glow and her mouth forms a cute 'o' figure.

"Ami-chan he's a guardian! He's a guardian!" she exclaims as she flies away as quickly as she had come. The other floating girl just sighed and looked at Jou… examining him.

"Are you sure," she asks skeptically. The one in pink puffs her cheeks out at the other.

"Are you doughting me Ami-chan," she ask a certain danger in her voice.

"No," the other says simply the one in pink gives her one last look before she looks around the room and she lets out another squeal.

"We have four of them Ami-chan, four in the same room isn't that exciting," she exclaims. Everyone is now royally confused, I mean some were already confused most were still in shock and hadn't even begun to decipher their emotions on the situation yet.

"Four of WHAT!?" Tea manages to screech out everyones question.

"Why pairs, of course," Keira explains like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She was about to speak again but let out a loud bird like screech instead. He held one hand over her heart as she began to fall from the sky.

"Keira!" Ami exclaims and catches her floathing her gentaly down to the table that Yugi and Yami where standing on.

"What's wrong with her," Yugi asked all of his confusion and fear disappearing at the sight of the pained girl. Yami had loosened his grip on Yugi due to his own shock. Heba jumped onto the table as soon as Yami released his brother. He grabbed Yugi by the shoulders trying to pull him away from the strange girl.

"Yugi don't touch her-" Heba was cut off when Yugi smacked him lightly on the nose getting closer to the girl taking her shaking hand in his.

"She's hurting Heba," he says softly. "Besides," he says sweetly turning back to his brother, "I think that she's here to help us."

"With what," Heba blurts out.

"Calm down Habibi," Atemu says as he puts one hand on Heba's shoulder.

"What," Heba says unamused.

"Calm down," Atemu repeats.

"Not that part," Heba hisses, "what you said after that."

"Huh," Atemu was confused.

"You called him Habibi brother," Yami smirked crossing his arms cross his chest. Atemu's eyes widen as he took his hand off Heba like he was touch hot lava.

"I did," he ask astonished. He sees Heba's eyebrow twitch and he raises his hands in surrender; he didn't want to end up flat on his back again, atleast not on the floor… he let his mind travel. No! Stop that Atemu! Bad, bad Atemu.

"Why you…" Heba trails off as he puts himself in a pouncing position. He was no one's beloved and even if he was it wouldn't be this…this… he couldn't think of a rotten word to call him at the moment but he would think of one soon.

"That's perfectly natural once a pair meets," Ami cuts off the attack. She surprised Heba making him lose his balance so he falls off the table onto the floor, laughter erupts from around the room. Heba flushes on the floor.

"Enough," he yells popping up. He looks at the clock, "It's 15 minutes till the doors open, I'm not paying you guys to sit around and socialize. We'll figure this out so everyone BACK TO WORK," he finishes his rant panting. Everyone didn't know weather to laugh at the cuteness of it or be afraid that the feisty little man was going to fire them. "You," Heba turns to Atemu, "are you strong?"

It takes Atemu a moment to recover from the quick switch that Heba had pulled on him. "I would like to think so…" he trailed off, he was doing that a lot today.

"Well we are going to find out," he points to the past out woman on the table, "you'll be caring her to my office."

"I don't know where your office is at," Atemu cuts in.

Heba scoffs at him, "I'll show you, of course," he retorts like he's talking to an idiot. Atemu is at a loss for words, what the hell was he seeing in him? He gave Heba another look over…oh… that's what.

"No one is touching my hikari," Ami says leaving no room for argument as she levitated Keira's body in the air, "I believe that you would like an explanation," she says turning to the two sets of twins.

Heba gestures to the spiral staircase beside the bar, Ami levitates herself and her hikari over to the staircase. Tanner picks up Crow backing away from the staircase to give the strange girls plenty of room.

* * *

_Scenechange;_

Pegasus drummed his fingers on the glass top of the chocolate colored wood of the huge conference table that he was sitting at. This. Was. Annoying. He gave a sharp look across the table, Banner had already set up his little chemical set. The chemical set isn't what bothered him though, he was eccentric in his own light so; he had no right to judge others, but Banner was insane. Not the funny kind the fucking twisted kind. He watched as Banner adjusted his glasses and picked up two vials pouring a green liquid into a blue one making a strange yellow tinted smoke floated from the top of the mixture. Banner pauses and turns to Pegasus and flashes a wicked smile offering up the concoction to him.

"Want a sip," Banner teased Pegasus. Pegasus coiled back in disgust at the thought.

"No, thank you," he says trying to keep the charm in his voice. Banner shrugged and returned to his concoctions. Pegasus let his gaze shift towards the large window but jumped when he met Paradox's yellow eyes.

When the hell did he get in here? Pegasus was sure that he hadn't heard the door open. Paradox turned away from Pegasus to look back out the window. So much for any conversations today, he would almost take Bandit Keith boorish behavior over this insufferable silence.

The doors open and Dartz loud voice made his ears ring, well, he was just complaining about things being to silent…

"It's just wonderful Roman. I don't know how I've lived without this power for so long," Dartz says happily while twirling the millennium rod in one hand.

"Yes," Roman says calmly as he touches the millennium key, his new item. "Things will become more interesting with this new development." Roman had silver eyes to match his silver. They glowed as his hand glided over the keys surface. He had waited a long six months to get this item, Bakura sure did take his dear sweet time killing the previous owner. He was beginning to think that his chosen instincts were getting the better of the man.

Both men took a set as Dartz continued talking, "This is nothing compared to my precious orichalcos stone but," he looks into the golden eye of the rod. "This will do until the gates are opened and we are able to take this world as our own." Roman grins wider at this statement.

"Yes," he places his elbow on the table. "And I'll be able to pay the dragon clan back tenfold for what they did to me," red markings slowly start to appear on his face.

"The dragons, really," a gruff voice comes from the open door. Everyone turns to see Bakura leaning against the door frame one leg stretched across the opening as his left foot rested on the other side. "I figured you go for those magicians first… maybe those weak little fairies that they protect hmmm," he continued to mock the larger man. Roman frowned at him and Bakura smirked pushing himself off the door, he walked past Pegasus to set next to Paradox. He put his feet on the table and pushed back on his chair so he was teetering on the back legs of the chair.

"You're going to fall over," Banner mutter from his set.

"Who asked you Dr. Frankenstein," Bakura snapped, he was in another fool mood.

Banner's anger flared just alittle and the skin on his face cracked and started to chip. He quickly covered the missing skin with his hand and ducked under the table to look in his briefcase for some more fake skin that he had been wearing.

Banner was a stark reminder of what was to come for the other men, the longer they were apart from the shadow realm, the rift, or any world that held excess amounts of dark energy their bodies would start deteriorating. Banner was the first one to show signs of this fate. They were running out of time and fast; they had to open a portal to the rift and soon.

Roman thought for a moment as he watched Banner look for his extra skin, they had been in this world for far too long, he turned to Paradox.

Paradox had been the last to visit the rift before he lost the ability to open the portals a few decades ago. Hell Paradox couldn't even do his time travel anymore, the key let off another pulse of magic energy. Yes Roman could feel his dark magic returning to him, he looked around the room at the others and their items. Soon he would be powerful enough to have all the millennium items, Zorc had them made for his generals anyway.

Speaking of generals… his mind shifted again. How where they going to deal with her? The room became darker and the temperature dropped as a dark cloud appeared at the head of the table.

"Glad you could all make it," Zorc's voice echoed through the room. As the smoke cleared red eyes stared at his earth bound generals. "My generals," he looks around to the six faces and items infront of him. "I see that you all have your items," he grabs the puzzle around his neck holding it up. "At long last, we will rid this realm of all light like we have the others and no being shall stand in our way," he looks to Roman for a moment, "not even our own."

"How goes the advancement on the gates," Roman asks.

"It wont be much longer now, they are running out of energy. Soon they wont be able to keep the doors closed, once we are able to enter the rift we can open portals to any dimension with little difficultly," Zorc answers.

"What's with the get up?" Dartz asks motioning to Zorc himself.

Zorc smirks at this, "I am merely and entity in this world, as you all know. My true body is still in the Hells Plain dimension. So…" he trails off shifting in the stiff body. "a vessel is necessary in this world if I wish to move more freely." He takes his seat at the head of the table as the sun begins to set the orange light from the setting sun gives his ebony hair an orange outline the light highlighting his eyes making them appear to glow brighter. "Now, if we are done with the questionnaire, let us begin."

CHAPTER END:

* * *

**Rose: Well… I wanted to update this faster but I got stuck at the last moment… then work called… oh well now Trapped and Millennium are neck and neck chapter wise so I'm happy **** Things should speed up abit more after this chapter, there is still a lot of information that needs to be shared but as I said before I'm going to try and break it up for you guys so it's not as boring.**

**Atemu: You're talking too much again…**

**Rose: Who asked you?**

**Atemu: Don't get smart with me or so help me I'll-**

**Rose: You'll what, I just worked 40 hours in three days so bring it if you've got it Pharaoh. –electricity sparks fly between the two.-**

**Heba: -smacks forehead-**

**Yugi: -sighs- Well.. .the truce lasted longer than we thought it would brother.**

**Heba: True… -Mutou's look to Yami-**

**Yami: -puts hands up in surrender- I'm not doing a damn thing I want my relationship with Yugi to stay easy thank you. –Yugi's hugs Yami and Heba glares at the happy couple.-**

**Heba: Why can't you make my life this easy! –he yells at Rose-**

**Ryou: Rose would like to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter;**

**Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san**

**Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi**

**silverspirit0699**

**PokerPair**

**AwesomeBakaBakura101**

**Sweetbunny93**

**StarGuardian5**

**Rose: Thank you everyone that has reviewed, followed and favorite. Please continue to do so please, it really does make me want to update faster.**

**A/N: And all you Ryou fans –gives Ryou a hug- are about to be happy I'm going to start getting into Bakuras and his relationship next chapter, also once the information is out and I'm positive that I have not confused anyone, I will be getting more into the relationships –smirks- I think that you all will like what I do to Heba and Atemu… I'm tougher on them then I am Yami and Yugi, they still wont hold a candle to what I plan on doing to Jou and Seto. ANYWAY I'm planning on having alittle bit of everything for everyone in this story **** Still mostly a YugixYami, & AtemuxHeba otherwise I would have this story under different people.**

**Rose: ALRIGHT GUYS LET'S DO THIS!**

**Cast: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Millennium Ch. 7

* * *

**Rose: Well this one should answer a lot of questions for you guys, which is probably why it'll take awhile for me to get it out…I want to make sure that a) it makes sense to me b) it makes sense to you guys and , c) you guys don't think that it's mundane or stupid. **

**Jou: . B-brain o-over load –dies-**

**Bakura: -watches Jou pass out then poke him with a stick- He got through half of it.**

**Marik: -picks up papers Jou had been holding- Shit woman you made this fucking complicated.**

**Seto: -yanks papers away from Marik- Are you sure that they'll get this –looks through them more until-**

**Ikari: -takes paper from Seto, gaining a glare from said CEO- For some reason people don't like OC's, I don't get that, we are here for a reason-….**

**Rose: -cuts Ikari off taking the papers from her- And it would be spoiler if you told them that reason.**

**Yami: Just cause you don't like killing us off isn't a reason.**

**Rose: YAMI!**

**Heba: Run now..**

**Yami: huh… -Rose stands up from chair-**

**Yugi: Run love**

**Yami: Why should I- ah –Rose grabs him by his ankles dragging him out of room- **

**Ryou: -points to door- Should we –Bakura shakes his head- But wont he –Bakura shakes his head- But I –Bakura yanks Ryou over to him patting his hair-**

**Bakura: Shhh… my rabbit…Shhh –Ryou blushes.**

**Mai: Anyway –looks at two awkwardly- Rose doesn't own yu-gi-oh or it's toons, or the toons of HikarixYamixyaoi, she only owns this idea and her toons.**

* * *

**CHAPTER START!**

Once the sun had set the multi colored lights danced freely over the nights black back drop, the music could be heard pumping from the building that the lights came from in downtown Domino city. The nightclub Millennium was in full swing as people entered and exited through gold and glass doors.

Bakura walked up the sidewalk and stopped to look up at the four story building. He then dropped his gaze to side and looked at all the happy carefree people around him, he smirked. They wouldn't be happy and carefree for long.

**(A/N: If you are confused remember that the sun was setting last chapter and now it is night so time has moved forward alittle, ok.) **

Bakura approached the double doors pushing them open as he entered, the party was in full swing. He let his eyes scan the room for a moment, a moment too long.

"Hello and welcome to Millennium," a British accent cut through his thoughts. Bakura made a sharp head turn to his left, his dark brown eyes meeting light brown ones. Shock filled both pairs of eyes instantly. Both men stood there frozen forever it seemed. After a moment Bakura let his eyes roam alittle this…man looked almost angelic with his pale white skin and ghost white hair. The way his hair was back in a high ponytail made his eyes look large, almost doe like. They held certain knowledge in them though. His was dress professionaly in black slacks, white button up shirt, with a violet vest and black tie.

Ryou was taken back by the strange man that stopped in the doorway, but when their eyes connected he was shocked by the fear that coursed through his veins, the mans aura was dark and evil. "Am I too late?" he thought. What..why did he just think that? He saw the mans eyes start to roam, his eyes were a dark brown that seemed to have a red undertone to them, or maybe it was brought out by the man's blood red hair, that draped freely over his shoulders looking a mess. Just looking at it just made Ryou's hands itch to tame it. To tame him aswell, now that he read his aura the man's power felt feral.

"Ryou," another strong British accent came and the other was broken from his trance. Ryou jumped and turned to respond to his counterpart for the night.

"Sebastian," Ryou squeaked then cleared his throat once Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him. "I was assisting someone who looked lost." Sebastian kept his eyebrow raised as he leaned to look around Ryou.

"Who were you helping, a ghost," Ryou jumped to turn around to find the mysterious redhead gone.

"But I-," Ryou cut himself off. "Someone was just-," he cut himself off again. Ryou looked around almost frantic in his confusion till Sebastian laid a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Ryou," he gave Ryou a reassuring smile. It worked alittle bit, "I think that you need to take it alittle easier on your studies, you're starting to hallucinate my friend."

Ryou looked offend as he crossed his arms, "I was not hallucinating, that's for crazy people, and I good sir am not crazy," Ryou spoke proudly.

Sebastian smirked, "You would know wouldn't you, doctor." Sebastian walked away to put some menus up at their host stand.

"Of course," Ryou huffed as he followed him but stopped when he felt eyes on him. He quickly turned around hoping to catch the culprit but alas he saw no one. Only once Ryou turned to continue to follow Sebastian did Bakura step from the shadows that he had hid himself in. His eyes narrowed at the whitehead who's back was turned to him.

"What the hell is he," Bakura growled in his mind. Bakura's closed his eyes to refocus his mind he had a mission and one mission only; I find out who the other chosen and their guardians where. He opened his eyes and scanned the room again. His caught the sight of spiral staircase leading up to platform with doors running along the wall.

That had to be were those strange girls were, the ones that that traitor had sent from the rift dimension. Which in the long run meant, that if he was seen he was fucked, literally. Bakura thought about it a moment to see if he really cared, he thought about, and he didn't. So he started to stride over to the staircase.

As he walked pasted the bar Yusei caught sight of him. "Excuse me sir," he stepped infront of Bakura. His eyes narrowed as sparks flew between them. "Employee's only," Yusei said simply, as he placed his hands on his hips. Bakura looked him over once and smirked.

"I smell a rat," Bakura says leaning into Yusei's face. Yusei feels the urge to step back but refuses to listen to his instincts and stands up to Bakura with a growl.

"Watch it thief," he growls lowly.

Bakura lets out an impressed whistle, "so you know who you are dealing with," he gives Yusei a sharp look. "But do they who they are dealing with," Bakura lets his eyes venture over to the bar. Yusei looks over to see Vivian serving two men mugs of beer. One tries to grope one of her breasts as she leans over the bar. The woman hisses at the man and smacks his hand away. Then he looks too Honda who's is making a mixed drink to the beat of the song that Valon and Mai were singing to on stage.

"They have nothing to do with this," Yusei says.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about me, dragon," Yusei's eyes grew wide as he instantly turns back to Bakura, who had a devious smirk on his face. Yusei growls and his eyes flash a golden yellow, the music and loud talking drowned out the hiss that escaped his lips.

"I think that Akiza would just '_love'_ a new dragon skin to hang up on her wall," Bakura sneered at the young dragon and Yusei let out another hiss. Bakura lets out a dark laugh while holding his sides. Yusei narrows his yellow eyes and takes a step closer to Bakura. Bakura stopped laughing getting nose to nose with Yusei. "Move it hatchling," he hissed eyes glowing red. "Beasts have nothing on mystics, and you know it." He flicked Yusei on the forehead making Yusei take a step back closing his eyes in pain. When he opened his eyes again Bakura was gone.

Yusei's eyes reverted back to their normal blue color as he clench his fist. "Shit," he thinks.

"Yusei!" Vivian's voice calls him. Yusei turns to see a sight. Vivian was being pulled over the bar by the man that had tried to grope her, and his friend. One was trying to left up her skirt while the other was undoing her apron.

"Jack! Rafael!" Yusei called the bouncers over the radio as he went to Vivians add. Bakura smirked from were he stood, right infront of Yusei. His shadow spell had worked perfectly as he began to approach the staircase again, this time with no interruptions.

As Bakura made his way up the stairs as he tried to find the twins auras, Yami and Atemu were close, very close. He walked to the third door and stood infront of it. He breathed in a deep breath as he reached out his hand and fazed through the door. Once he was in the room, he saw the two guides in the back of the room, one of them looked unconscious lying down. He smirked again, they were just a pair of weaklings.

Jou paced back and forward, wearing a hole into the floor as he stared intently at his feet trying to figure it all out. Seto watched him from across the room Kisara by his side. She glanced to Seto then glared at Jou when she saw that he was the object of Seto's attention. Seto rubbed his aching temples, Jou's pacing was starting to give him a headache.

"Mutt," Seto grumbles but Jou still seems to hear him since he stops his pacing and snaps his head towards Seto.

"You got something to say to me," Jou says instantly infront of Seto, Kisara growls at his closen. Jou ignores her, which makes Kisara dislike him even more.

Seto taps Jou's forehead with his index finger and looks him right in the eye, "sit boy," is all that Seto says. Jou just looks at Seto shocked with a hint of anger while he just received a plain stare back from the CEO.

Before Jou can say anything smart Ami stands up on the desk her hands on her hips. "Are you two through yet," she asks annoyance evident in her voice. Both Seto and Jou look at the strange girl then back to eachother. Jou almost got his mouth open again but Ami cut him off. "That was my nice way of saying, keep your damn mouth shut, dogface." Jou turned to her to open his mouth but the look she gave him made him rethink that idea.

When Seto saw Jou recoil at Ami he glared at her, feeling a burning sensation in his chest it was mix of hurt pride and being over dominated. The fact that she could get Jou to listen with a single sentence and it took him a full blown argument was embarrassing to him, Jou was his guardian, his anchor. Seto's eyes shoot wide at his own thoughts. Jou wasn't his! What the hell was he thinking?

Seto placed his head in his hands so he missed the sorrowful look Kisara gave him as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He noted that her hands were cold, he had never noticed before. He also missed the knowing smirk that played across Ami's lips as Jou's shoulders slumped at the sight of Kisara comforting Seto. Jou could sense that Seto was confused and frustrated, he wanted to be the one to comfort him.

Across the room Heba had sat Yugi beside him, refusing to let his brother be touched by Yami anymore. Heba looked over the Atemu, but quickly looked away as Atemu's head started to turn his way. Heba shuttered when he felt Atemu's eyes on the side of his face. It creeped him out, those other twins just weren't right. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and usually things didn't turn out well when this feeling came about.

"Candi," Star hissed as she grabbed Candi's shirt collar pulling her away from the desk. She had been poking the unconscious girl, Keira was her name. Keira's nose twitched as she made an inaudible noise. Ami crouched down at her partners' side and gave Keira, her own poke on the cheek. This time Keira scrunched her face up.

"Hikari," Ami says impatiently. Keira grunts and turns onto her side her dress draping over the edge of the desk. "Hikari," she says again, a silent warning in the undertones of her voice. Keira coos, and snuggles her head into hands that she's using as a pillow. Ami sighs and puts her hands on her knees. "You know what I have do know now don't you," she asks closing her eyes. When she gets no response she opens one eye to look down at her hikari and sighs one last time before she pushed Keira off the desk.

Keira let out a squeak as she fell and a whine after she hit the floor. "Ami," she sat up with tears forming in her eyes. Marik busted out laughing while he pointed to the girl on the floor. Everyone else just stared at him, like he was stupid. Marlik turned to his Malik-pretty for support but said person didn't even look at him when he turned to him for help. Marik's shoulder slumped as he felt abandoned. Only once Marik turned away from Malik, did Malik open one eye to look at him a smirk playing on his lips.

"What did you do that for," Keira floated up of the floor.

Ami poked her in the nose with her index finger, "now is not the time to play hikari, we have work to do," Ami says then flicks Keira's nose. Keira covers her nose letting out a whimper. Ami looks over to Kisara who meets her gaze for only a moment before looking away. Ami sighed, guess the princess wasn't planning on helping them out.

Ami sat on the edge of the desk as Keira sat on the floor beside her. Ami closed her eyes in thought as everyone looked at her.

"Sometime this year would be nice," Yami mumbled off to her left. Ami shot him a glare.

"The story that I'm about tell you dear '_prince', _is one that you should already know very well," Ami almost hissed at him. Yami and Atemu looked shocked, how did she know their heritage. Keira raised her hand and Ami looked down at her. "Yes…"

"He's dead, you know," Keira looks to her Yami speaking to her without words. Ami reaches down and pats her head.

"I know, but we will have to tell them that after they understand what has to happen," Ami scans over the group, all were either interested or nonchalant about it all.

"So what has to happen exactly," Heba asks.

"We'll have to stop the apocalypse," Malik's voice climes in bring all the rooms attention to him.

"Cousin…" Heba says suspicion in his voice.

"This has to do with the legend of Atlantis that my sister Ishizu told me about doesn't it," Malik asks the two strange girls while pushing himself from his leaning position on the wall.

"Perhaps," Ami muses towards him, "depends on your version of the story," she finishes.

Seto speaks up at this point, "Atlantis is a legendary island first mentioned in Plato's dialogues _Timaeus_ and _Critias_, written about 360 BC. According to Plato, Atlantis was a naval power lying "in front of the Pillars of Hercules" that conquered many parts of Western Europe and Africa 9,000 years before the time of Solon, or approximately 9600 BC. After a failed attempt to invade Athens, Atlantis sank into the ocean "in a single day and night of misfortune". Everyone just stared at Seto mouths agape.

"You sound like fucking dictionary, you smartass snob," Marik says and Seto glares harshly at him.

"That is true, though it's not the whole story, Plato indeed mentioned Atlantis in his dialogues, but he never truly experienced Atlantis battles in his life, nor was the full story ever recorded. For many reasons even back when Solon of the Greeks met with the Egyptian Priest Sais; who had translated the Athens and Atlantians story form the ancient hieroglyphs into Greek, information gets lost in translation almost everytime," Ami continued for Seto.

"Is it the same story about Atlantis that cousin Ishizu told us at bedtime," Yugi asked Malik more then Ami and Seto.

Malik nodded to Yugi, "Yes cousin."

"Then why don't you start Guardian Malik," Ami gestures towards him.

Malik looks shocked, "Me!? A guardian!?" Ami nodded at him. Malik went from confused, shocked, honored, fearful, scared, serious, and finally a certain determination sat in his lilac eyes. He nodded at the two girls, "Am I to assume that you are the oracle guides that are to help us reach the gateway to Shangri la."

"It's rightful name is the Millennium gateway," now it was Atemu's turn to be the center of attention. "The doors open both ways and depending on the one that calls for it to open, they can open up to any dimension they want, you could even go straight to the seventh level of hell with a simple whim." Yami looked at his brother flabbergasted.

How could Atemu just say all that out loud; the information that only their family knew as the descendants of Pharaohs that fought the last shadow war. The first war happened with Atlantis and they had lost, in ancient Egypt they were only able to prologue the final battle. But now, how would they fair against an evil that had been there since the very beginning of time. Yami and Yugi both shuddered at the thought, while Heba and Atemu numbed themselves to the fear.

"King Ironheart was a strong and valiant man, a true man of honor, infact he created that meaning; burning the idea and responsibility of what it means to have honor and to act honorably into the hearts and minds of man," Atemu started.

"That trait granted him the favor of the gods at the time, but as man has evolved and changed so have our gods and their powers over us," Malik chimes in. Atemu nods his head for Malik to continue. "So they gave him gift, the gift of knowledge; that is why Atlantis was far ahead of it's time. They had flying machines, advanced medicine, pluming, even electricity." Malik continued in wonder. However for the next part Malik expression went dark. "But then the gods trust was betrayed," he paused.

"Ironheart had two children," Atemu cut in. "His son; the next king of Atlantis, Dartz and his daughter Princess Kisara."

Jou looked over to Kisara who's bangs shadowed her eyes so he couldn't see her emotion. No else seemed to suspect her, but Jou narrowed his eyes at the woman but turned his attention back to Atemu as he continued to speak.

"Both children grew up happily, both Ironheart and his wife lived gayfully in their home under the gods light. But what no one suspected that the keeper of what was known as the underworld, at the time, would get tired of his mundane job. Hades was his name, he used his dark powers of manipulation to corrupt the minds of the Greeks having Athens attack the Atlantian fleet."

"Atlantis was said to have lead the attack on Athens," Seto threw in his two cents.

Malik looked back at the CEO with a sly look, "You should know better than anyone that you can't always believe what you read, even in written history. Politics still rule, they can and have written what suits them. The winners become the good guys and the losers the bad. It doesn't matter whether you're right or wrong, the right is always decided by the victor." Seto knew that Malik's words were true you could only truly determine history if you lived it. Atemu cleared his throat bring the attention back to himself.

"Athens lost, but only in the short run, the war was just Hades way to get into Atlantis," Atemu continued the story. He glared at the floor as he continued to speak, "Hades created a link; a portal if you would, so he or his subordinates could enter and exit the island of Atlantis without detection of the other gods." Atemu looked back up to his audience. "He discovered that the gods gave the Atlantians a crystal called the orichious stone. Once Hades got wind of this he tricked the god of blacksmiths and craftsmen; Hephaestus into creating an exact replica of the sacred orichious stone. But instead of feeling the stone with light magic, he filled it with a poisonous illusion spell, which slowly started to deteriorate the users body and mind." Atemu pointed to his forehead.

"Hades didn't carry out the plan on his own." Keira's voice now started to tell the tale. "He had one of his most trusted generals do the deed, her true name was never revealed but the depictions say that by her looks, crown prince Dartz called her Rose," she sighed and then added. "He made Roses the flower of love, because of his affection for the woman they say." Atemu frowned at Keira.

"I've never heard of this woman," Atemu says.

"There are many things that your family does not know prince," Ami says sharply, "your heritage started with the second shadow war with the Pharaohs of Egypt not the first war; that was with Atlantis."

"Anyway," Keira cut off the yami's in mid/almost arguments. "She was the one to corrupt Dartz, she talked to him of true power. That it was in strength not knowledge like his father believed. Democracy was fouls game apparently. She got Dartz drunk with thoughts of power beyond his wildest dreams, when he started to faultier that's when she gave him the fake stone, telling him that it is what the gods truly desired. She bowed and said to the future king of Atlantis." Keira demonstrated the bow and then looked into Atemu's eyes. "The loyalty of man is fecal and weak but the loyalty of beast is strong and fierce. As a warrior of the shadows I vow to serve you with all of my power and strength making your kingdom that of Shangri'la."

Atemu's breath caught in his throat that was a variation of the life pledge that his father told him that all Chosen should receive from their Guardians, his eyes shifted over to Heba, the mans' shoulders were stiff, what did the Mutou twins know of this story?

"In our story they said that he took over the princess mind clouding her judgment , that she forced herself on her own brother, playing on his sick lusts that she knew that he had for her-" Malik was cut off.

"THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN!" Kisara stood up her shining a bright blue energy pulsed around her.

"Kisara," Seto said quietly his eyes wide with shock. Kisara snapped her head to look at him. She started to shake. "What do you know about this," he asks narrowing his eyes. Kisara covered her mouth with one hand realizing what she just implied.

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"No, what is it that you know," Seto said making her look him in the eye. Kisara shook her head and pushed Seto away from her. She couldn't possibly tell him, she had to be perfect for him that's what he deserved, perfection, because that's what he was to her. She felt all these different emotions bubbling inside her, her inner dragon clawed to get out. Her body started to shake fiercely.

"I would never," she choked out stopping herself. No, she wouldn't be humiliated like this, not for that witches pleasure, a devilish smirk flash in her mind, that womans victorious smirk just sicken her. She had seen that look as her enemy and her ally, she just couldn't stand her. Anger was now the emotion that fueled her.

Kisara ran from the room as fast she could, the loud music drowned out the sound of slammed door and her heavy footsteps as she ran from the truth that she never wanted to relive again. Seto made a hesitated move to go after her.

"I wouldn't do that if were you," Ami's voice made him stop. Seto looked back to the yami girl. Ami looked him directly in the eyes. "I will tell you now that, that woman is not your fated," when those words left Ami's mouth Seto froze in place. But Jou's chest became lighter, and he felt a warm happiness build up in his chest. Kisara and Seto were never meant to be. Silence fell over the room for a moment. "Hikari, continue please," Ami finally said.

Keira gave Ami a worried looked but continued anyway. "Either way once Dartz had the poisoned stone in his possession he started to change. Some say that he gave Rose a position of military power, most think that she was Ariaz the huntress, or the female general of Atlantis that was called Phoenix by her power over the element of fire. Both women appeared in Atlantian history around the same time but neither was called Rose, so most say that none of the women had anything to do with eachother. In fact after 'Rose' gave Dartz the stone it was argued that she was called back to the underworld by Hades, leaving Dartz to become emotionally unstable as he grieved for his lost love."

"Wasn't he married and had a daughter," Malik asked.

"Yes," Keira nods, "but they are of little importance." Ami and Keira shared a look. Ami then turned to Atemu.

"You know about the Millennium gateway," she paused for moment, "but do you know how it came to be along with the creation of the five dimensions?" she asked him.

"Five dimensiions," Seto raised an eyebrow at the term.

Ami snorted," Yes Dragon tamer, five dimensions," then she turned back to Atemu and Yami.

"The details are," him and Yami shared a look, " minimal, at best. Like you said our heritage comes into play more so from the second shadow war that took place in Egypt the home of our ancestors."

"Who are your ancestors exactly?" Star asks from her position holding Candi on the other side of the desk.

"The millennium gateway was created when Dartz took over the Atlantian throne from his father; Ironheart. After he destroyed the original orichious stone," everyone turned to Yugi, who had spoken. Yugi amethyst eyes scanned the room. "Destroying the stone acted as catalyst for the first shadow war. Dartz used it as a way to demean the first gods of this world, to anger them. They had given Atlantis a gift, and Dartz destroyed it. He killed the true light of Atlantis, after the stones destruction the state of the city started to deteriorate. Many Atlantians left there once proud home while they could before Dartz sealed off Atlantis boarders."

"Not only that," Heba picked up. "Hades had already taken over Dartz's mind the king of Atlantis was already a puppet of the shadow master."

"Hades only controlled the underworld; the land of the dead," Yami cut him off.

"Not exactly," Yugi incurs. "He went by many different names as the years went on, if you recalled he had never been truly defeated only hindered. If you look into the mythology, his armor consisted of the helm of darkness or invisibility if you would. He created his armor from his own powers showing his mastery of the shadows and their illusions," Yugi finish with a matter of fact tone. Yami narrowed his eyes at smaller male but only gave him a bright smile in return.

"So you know the dark lords history, that's good," Ami pulls the conversation her way again. "But I believe that we have bypassed the history of the Millennium gate and the creation of five dimensions."

"Oh, please," Seto scoffs, "the five dimensions are only in theory, and even in that it's simple physics really, it's only a bunch of different string theories; theories which assume that the fundamental building blocks of the universe are strings instead of point particles. Before the so-called "duality revolution" there were believed to be five distinct versions of string theory, plus the (unstable) bosonic and gluonic theories."

"Say what," Jou looked at him confused and Seto merely sighed at his puppy.

"I won't explain again, just so your stupid brain can comprehend it, go look it up," Seto sneers at him.

"That's in your human physics," Ami sneers back at him, slightly in Jou's defense, only slightly though. "Demons or shadow monsters as you so call us blow all of your petty theories out the water," she says floating alittle in the air. "Energy flows all around you, inside of you, but humans are too stupid to use what they have to their full advantages-"

"Ami!" Keira cuts her off, "we will discuss your human issues later, right now we need to finish this story that way we are all on the same page before we can tell them what it is that they must do."

"Fine," Ami huffs plopping herself back down on the desk. "But in the infamous words of Ikari Souel, 'They'll figure it out.'" Keira smacks Ami.

"Ikari," Candi says the name sounding very familiar to her. "Does she have anything to do with DonLyger?" Ami and Keira look at Candi shocked. Ami disappears then reappears only inches from her, Canid gasps at the sudden movement.

"How do you know that name," she asks darkly.

"Wasn't he the Commanding General of the Atlantian army once Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos were taken by the gods to live in the sky kingdom with them instead of on Gaia earth with us here," Malik answered Ami's question for Candi.

"When our dimension was whole I read that the kingdom in the sky was beautiful," Keira went all starry eyed. Ami twitched in frustration, how did Lyger keep everything on track again… oh yeah.

"Enough of the side shows. The first shadow war caused our dimension to split five ways. Gaia became all of the human realm, the kingdom in the sky where the gods lived became the dimension of Shangri'la, the underworld, hell, land of shadows or," she looked to Atemu and Yami, "the shadow realm as it became known during the second war. The fourth dimension created is called 'Spirit' hopefully none of us visit it anytime soon. The fifth is where the problems lay, we came from the fifth dimension called the rift."

"The main issue is trying to navigate through the barriors that surround each dimension, only through the Millennium gate can you be assured safe passage. Any other methods have serious risks." Keira says gravely.

"Then how did you guys get here?" Jou asks now sitting beside Seto, who looked at Jou shocked not realizing that the puppy had sat next to him.

Ami gives him a wicked smirk, "if all goes well you'll find out first hand." A shiver goes up Jou's spine when he saw the girl in pink shudder. He just knew that he wasn't going to like it.

"This is so boring, "Bakura droned to himself as he floated in the air beside the door invisible to all in the room, or so he thought.

As if on cue the ground shook and screams filled the air. Bakura smirked as Heba stood up angered. "What the hell was that!" Heba said both Mutou's standing up and running towards the door. Heba went straight through Bakura without even knowing it.

"Their late," Bakura muttered. Yugi was following closely behind his brother but stopped just infront of Bakura. The others ran past him following his brother, but Yami stopped and turn back to Yugi catching him staring at thin air.

"Yugi?" he turned back to the younger of the Mutou twins.

Bakura stared at him almost surprised both eyebrows were raised waiting for something to happen. Yugi simply tilted his head to the side looking straight at Bakura. He reached his hand and was about to touch him.

"Who da' hell are you!" Jou's voice screamed in anger. Yugi walked around Bakura staring at him curiously but continued to join Yami at the door. Bakura's gaze followed Yugi out the door when he turned back around he was meet with Ami's red eyes boring into his own.

"It's seems that the shadow dwellers are just full of traitors," she growls at him. Keira appears beside him.

"I can never forgive you for spilling a Chosens' blood," Keira said raising her scythe. Bakura scoffed at her as she raised her blade higher.

CHAPTER END:

* * *

**Rose: -hits head on table- Oh…My….Ra**

**Jou: -holding head- B-brain overload**

**Seto: -looking through papers again- And this is only half it puppy. –pats Jou's head then scratches behind his ear.-**

**Rose: I really wanted to get all the information out of the way, but…Ra it was so boring, I'm sorry I have to get to the violence I've been holding it back long enough… that and this chapter was getting way too long, so half of the Atlantian history now the other half later. **

**Ryou: And you have barely even touched on the Egyptian history and how you changed it up…alittle.**

**Rose: Sorry Ryou I wanted to do more with you and Bakura in this one but the information was just getting overwhelming, I'll finish your first meeting next chapter. **

**Bakura: Oh look at you being all nice –starts poking around Roses head-**

**Rose: -eyebrow twitches – what in Ra's name are you doing?**

**Bakura: Looking for the wire –keeps searching Rose-**

**Ryou: -pinches Bakura's ear pulling him away from Rose- Kura….**

**Bakura: What! She's being nice…even to Atemu! That never happens!**

**Rose: What! I can't be in a good mood?**

**Yami/Atemu: No. **

**Rose: -glares at twins- F*** You**

**Bakura: Now that's my Rose**

**Rose: -rubs temples- For the life of me….**

**Mokuba: Everyone please review, Rose would really like your opinions on her story. Every review is greatly appreciated. **

**Rose: Everyone now!**

**Cast: PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Rose: I want you all to know that in the next mouth I will be moving so…. I might not be updating for awhile but I will most defiantly try for you guys. I would also like to send my apologizes to you all for being so late on this update… I've been trying to get all my ducks in row lately so…. Yeah also I've been trying really to not have this chapter confuse or bore you all. But as always thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**One more thing… I have put up my next story ideas on my profile, before I put up a poll for them. So please look at them –puppy dog eyes of DOOM- If you have any questions or want to put in your vote early please feel free to pm me, ANYWAY…**

**Write you later,**

**-Rose**


	8. SOPA is back! Not a chaptersorry

ALRIGHT PEEPS READ UP! THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from other authors! The stories that we love to read and write, aswell as ourselves are in danger...

I got this from The sweetheart.

_In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others._

_I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here._

_I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen._

_I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself._

_: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html_

_: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /_

_: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml_

_: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4_

_We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever._

_I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right of freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time._

_-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!_

_Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!_

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

The sweetheart

Rosetorn22


End file.
